


One More Chance

by dia_kags



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_kags/pseuds/dia_kags
Summary: For 9 years, I have only loved you. If I could go back in time and meet you for the first time, knowing what I know now, would I still choose you? Deep down in my heart, I know the answer. Perhaps, it will always be you.It was supposed to be our story. A story of two people meant to be together forever. But you looked at someone else,  when I was only looking at you. That night you made a choice of not loving me, a choice of forgetting about me. Was it that easy for you?Maybe, it will be the same story all over again, because for 9 years, I have only loved you. Or maybe, this time our story will come to an end, but I will still look back and always remember you, because for 9 years, I have only loved you.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hoshiumi Kourai & Kageyama Tobio & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 130
Kudos: 220





	1. Somebody Even Better.

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains Manga spoilers, so please read carefully.

“One more.”

The raven-haired boy demanded as he put the glass down with a loud thud. It was wrong to call him a boy though. He had grown up right before his eyes, from opponent on the other side of the net to an ally on the same side of the net; Ushijima has known the young setter for quite some years now.

He saw him nothing but just as a pest when they met for the first time. A nuisance if you will. He knew he had been harsh, disregarding blatant talent, drunk on arrogance, and confident in his ability to win. But how he was proven wrong!

He still remembers and regrets a bit what he said that day. Now that he knows why the genius setter wanted to be in Shiratorizawa, and how everyone makes mistakes and shouldn’t be judged by their middle school days, yeah, he regrets it a little.

That’s why without even realizing, he has come to care for the boy, no not boy, the man. And that’s why after their victory against Argentina, he was very happy. He had once again defeated Oikawa and proven that the team with him in it was the strongest.

This time the burden didn’t rely solely on his shoulders. They had accomplished this as a team. And he was happy that he had done so with a very reliable ally by his side. The setter had not just stopped by proving himself to Ushijima, but the entire world. And the entire world had watched as they talked to each other with a smile. They never need many words to communicate what the other was thinking, whether it was food, or a toss, or complete victory. They had established this trusted relationship since their days in Adlers. So yeah, he cares.

That’s why when the entire Japan Men’s Volleyball Team was busy celebrating, he had noticed that Tobio Kageyama was running away. Dashing towards the exit with a rush of someone being chased, and Ushijima had followed him. When he caught up with the setter and stopped him with a tug on his wrist, he was surprised. Kageyama didn’t seem to know that he was calling after him nor did he recognize him.

He looked like he had seen a ghost. He was looking past Ushijima to some faraway place. His usually calm blue eyes were full of turmoil. Ushijima had never seen the setter look like this. He had an intensity to himself when he was on court but even then, he directed it with perfect precision. Right now, he looks anything but his calm self. For the lack of better word, he looked like a lost child.

And Ushijima’s heart immediately went out to the boy. He gingerly put his left hand on the said boy’s cheek.

“Tobio?” He tried to get his attention.

Tobio seemed to be coming back from wherever he had gone.

“Toshi Senpai?” He looked at him startled.

“What’s wrong Tobio?” He asked gently.

“Ah, nothing.”

They stared at each other, neither saying anything. Ushijima knew something was wrong, but he also realized it wasn’t the time to probe for more information.

“Well then. Let’s go back to the club, Tobio.” Ushijima said as he started leading the setter by hand.

“No! Please No! I don’t want to go back there, Senpai.” Tobio resisted with pleading eyes.

That’s how he ended up at a bar further away from their celebratory venue, with a very drunk Tobio on his hand. He wasn’t gonna leave Tobio alone in that condition. He thought he could keep an eye on the boy, but clearly, he was failing by the way Tobio was downing one drink after another. He was also ignoring his insistent loud phone as it kept on ringing.

“I miss my Grandpa.”

Tobio looked at him with sad eyes and uttered the words so softly, if Ushijima wasn’t paying attention to him so closely, he would have definitely missed it.

Kageyama Tobio was a man of few words and that’s why when he said them, they certainly carried huge weight. Ushijima thought the man sitting beside him was almost perfect, always so calm and composed with the sincerity of hard work and each step taken that had brought him a great future. And the very man was looking so vulnerable right now that Wakatoshi almost hugged him. Almost. But he didn’t know how the setter would react to such a gesture because neither of them was too touchy feely.

_What hurt you Tobio? Who hurt you?_

Instead, he paid the tab and pulled Tobio off his stool gently but firmly and carried the half-conscious man out of the bar holding on to his waist. Tobio leaning into his touch and letting him carry, it was frightening how much trust he was putting in him. He was trying to walk quite unsteadily on his feet but managed fine with Ushijima supporting him. Wakatoshi was glad that he came to the bar with Tobio. He certainly didn’t want to leave this vulnerable boy alone because of the way he was behaving now.

“Where are we going, Toshi Senpai?” Tobio mumbled, voice muffled as he peeked from where he was leaning at Ushijima’s shoulder.

“Back to the village, Tobio.” “You really need to rest.” Ushijima replied gently.

“Where everyone is?” Tobio asked.

“Yes, the entire team is there, why?” Curiosity got the best of Ushijima.

“Then I don’t wanna go there.” Tobio put almost all his weight on Ushijima’ side and if he was any less sturdy, they sure would have fallen.

“Don’t wanna…. Don’t wanna… Please.”

Ushijima steadied both of them and simply nodded. He decided it was best to take a walk for now till Tobio sobered up a bit. For some reason Tobio was running away from the team. The very team his boyfriend was also part of. Speaking of which, where was he? He hadn’t seen Atsumu anywhere when he chased after Tobio. He wondered why he was not with Tobio? Generally, the man was all over him, hugging and kissing him at every chance he got, perhaps, the only person Tobio allowed to touch him so much, not without a pout though.

Ushijima knew of their relationship of many years. Apparently, both the setters from their team had met at All Japan Intensive Youth Training Camp and had been pretty much inseparable ever since. Rivals or not, it was clear they loved each other very much.

It was surprising to see Tobio without the Blond joined at his hip. Another piece of information Ushijima put at the back of his mind to process for later. Maybe they had a fight and that’s why Tobio was upset. But it was the first time he was seeing him avoiding going back to where Atsumu was. Tobio was really upset and thus the drinking.

Ushijima was sure though they would come around, it wasn’t like he was paying close attention or even was with them all the time, but it was impossible to ignore Atsumu and his shenanigans, especially when he fawned all over Tobio. Or he hoped. Because he was going to have some serious talk with Atsumu if he really hurt Tobio.

_You know Tobio… If you get really good… I_ **_promise_ ** _you…_ **_Somebody_ ** _who is_ **_even better_ ** _will come and find you._

Tobio wished to go back to those simpler times, when he blindly believed the words spoken to him by his grandpa. He was sure he looked at him with sparkle in his eyes and started working even harder after that. He truly believed in what his grandpa said. How could he not when everything he knew in his life was because of him. When he lost his Grandpa, he held on to that belief even when times got tougher.

When he found a new family in Karasuno, he thought back to those words, and once again started working even harder. He had found Hinata there and knew that the unpolished talent will one day bloom into a worthy opponent. He walked with him, marching forward, winning one battle after another. He was happy. _Somebody even better_. He had waited and waited some more, and he was right when he lost to him in their V-league game. But that only meant for him to be even better. He understood little more what his grandpa meant. Hinata had been like a brother to him. A source of sunshine and hope.

Then he found Atsumu. Someone he was mesmerized by. Best high school setter in Japan. Oddly enough, he didn’t feel any jealousy. Instead, a burning desire to surpass him one day. But Atsumu was nothing like Oikawa-San. He didn’t bring with him the feeling of unease, nor did he make him feel like he would never be better than him. No, the feelings he had for Atsumu were completely different. He didn’t understand them at first, but as the other setter approached him one day after practice and kissed him senseless, he understood. He accepted the new kind of love, one which he had never known. He was truly happy. _Somebody even better_. He had grown even stronger with him. They had both made into V-Leagues one after another, Atsumu being the first. And they were fighting together for Japan’s national team. So, when his lover along with his sworn brother had defeated him, he just thought it only meant for him to be even better. He understood completely what his grandpa meant. Atsumu had been like his other half. A home to return to.

Then Why?

Why?

Why had it happened?

Or did he understand anything at all?

Was he not good enough? Had he not succeeded in being a better version of himself?

The image is burned in his mind. The image of his two most beloved people.

The boys were being too loud, celebrating recklessly. He couldn’t blame them though. It was quite a difficult win against Argentina, and everybody deserves some celebration after losing to them for two consecutive times previously.

But he was exhausted. Tossing the ball with extreme precision and strategizing to scatter middle blockers for his spikers to attack, was never easy. It required too much energy and after the adrenaline of the game had worn off, he was left with nothing but fatigue. And as much as he wanted to spend time with his teammates, he also wanted to spend some time with Atsumu, who by the way was missing. He had disappeared sometime back and Hinata was also nowhere to be seen. Knowing them, he thought those idiots must be practicing again, so he didn’t pay much attention. It wasn’t surprising that Bukoto was keeping the party alive and kicking despite their absence.

He tried calling Atsumu, but there were high chances he wouldn’t pick up if he was practicing and he didn’t. He decided to let them be for the time being and wait in case Atsumu came back anytime soon. But he was getting a headache from all the noise and the idea of fresh air seemed really good. He really wished that he hadn’t wished for fresh air. Because the image is burned in his mind. Of two people whom he considered even better.

Going to the terrace outside the club had been a mistake or had it?

He would recognize those blond locks anywhere, amongst any crowd. He would also recognize the blazing orange locks. But most importantly, he would always recognize the sound Atsumu made in pleasure while kissing. The groan that never failed to ignite fire in his belly was making him weak in knees right now and not in a good way. He stood there dumbstruck, looking at his two precious people as they forgot the world around them; lost in embrace chasing each other’s lips.

For a split second those Brown orbs had met his blue ones, recognition flickering in them, and he had bolted. He thought if he ran fast enough, he would be able to leave that image behind. But no matter where he goes from now on, he would never ever forget that.

You would think when your home is shattered by a typhoon, it would be some revelation. Like it would play out in slow motion, nature following step by step procedure. You would not expect it to end in a second. Everything to be lost in a second.

Tobio felt like he lost his home today. It had been over so soon. He doesn’t remember much but only the devastation he saw in front of his eyes. Atsumu had been his home, so why had an intruder taken over his home. Why could he see the typhoon approaching, and why does it hurt so much? God it hurts. It hurts so much.

Why couldn’t he feel anything other than hurt? He was always safe in his knowledge that wherever he went, he would always have Atsumu to return to. To the safety of his arms, and he would feel like home again. He had gotten used to this feeling for the past 9 years, and it had been taken away from him. In the blink of an eye, the rug had been pulled from under his feet.

He had not seen it coming. Not at all. Was he still emotionally stunted as he had been at 15 years of age?

_Bakayama, that’s why you don’t have any friends!_

What had happened in his absence? What happened when he was in Italy? But Hinata was also in Brazil not long after, so when? And how?

Could he still not read social cues? Or was it something he did? Or had it been his fault? Or was it only physical? Was he overreacting? The heavy weight in his chest told him that he wasn’t, but Atsumu had never said he was interested in someone else. In fact, whenever he was with Atsumu, he was drowning in his love. Had it all been for show then? How much or how long one can pretend though? And what about Hinata? He had known about him and Atsumu then why had his friend decided to betray him like this?

The thoughts kept running in his mind getting louder and louder, and he just wanted silence. So, he had kept on downing one glass after another of the bitter whiskey. He really hated the taste of whiskey. His athletic lifestyle and desire to maintain best physical condition meticulously had always kept him away from consuming alcohol, not today though. Hey, a fresh homeless man was allowed the luxury of some liquor. Whiskey was doing its job. Slowly chasing away the pain with numbness. But not enough. Not yet.

How he wished he could go back to those simpler times. When he felt loved unconditionally, when his grandpa shared his life with him and gave him a new obsession. When life was just about playing volleyball and not worrying about anything else. When his grandpa was there to guide him every step on the way. Because today he felt truly lost.

“I miss my Grandpa.” The words were out of his mouth before he could think.

And he was thankful to whichever gods were listening to him because he had Ushijima Wakatoshi by his side. Toshi Senpai didn’t give him pity just unwavering support. And he was thankful for the man being there. For some reason he didn’t mind if he saw him in this state. Deep down he knew he was taking advantage of the man, but he couldn’t be bothered to feel guilty. Not today. Damnit! he deserved some support.

He didn’t know where they were going but as long it was not going back to them, he was okay. He didn’t care if he had to walk the entire night and to take Toshi senpai along for the ride. He let the man support him and went after chasing the numbness that was trying to escape.

“Tobio-Kun?”

No. No. No. It can’t happen. He looked at the familiar face as they came to a stop.

Not blond but brown.

Not brown but grey.

If life was an irony, it would come in the form of Osamu Miya.

Was he dreaming? He was surely having difficulty in keeping his eyes open. Atsumu looked a little different. Why was he wearing an apron and a cap? Why was he carrying trash bags? And why was he calling him Tobio-Kun? Weren’t they at the stage where they didn’t need formalities? Was it because of today? Oh god. Were they back to square one? But then why were those eyes looking at him with so much concern? Brown or was it grey? When did Atsumu get grey eyes?

Before he could ask the person calling him, he succumbed to unconsciousness.

Osamu was taking out trash after a long day’s work. Man, as much as he loved his work, it was a particularly tiring day today. He had a barrage of visitors one after another congratulating him on his brother’s victory. Not to mention, Kita-san and he had watched the game together so when they had won, the whole restaurant had done hours of celebration. He couldn’t go see his brother today but intended to go and meet him tomorrow while they were still in the same city. The Tokyo branches of Onigiri Miya were doing really well, but it also kept him insanely busy with expanding business. He would have to bring a lot of food to deal with brother’s tantrum for missing the game, but that was okay. He missed him anyway not that he would ever tell him that. He was also looking forward to seeing Tobio-Kun. His performance today was outstanding.

So, imagine his surprise when he saw the very person right before his eyes in a drunken state. If it hadn’t been for Ushijima-San supporting Tobio-Kun he surely would have fallen face first on the ground. Before he could check on him, he passed out and this time Ushijima-San’s balance definitely faltered. Osamu ran dropping the bags and took Tobio-Kun in his arms so that both of them didn’t fall.

After the taller man explained the situation, it was sufficient to say that Osamu was surprised, more than surprised. He didn’t know Ushijima-San and Tobio-Kun were close, what was more surprising was how much Tobio-Kun had drunk, and the biggest surprise of all was that he didn’t want to go back to his brother.

_What did that tyrannical pig do now??_

He decided it was best to take Tobio-Kun at his place and let him sleep it off. They could discuss more in detail later. He thought of calling his brother, but he had a bunch of tasks to finish first. Ushijima-San kept them company till they were ready to leave. Only after he put Tobio-kun safely in the cab, he left. Osamu could see how much he cared for Tobio-Kun. His brother better treat Ushijima-San to something nice for taking care of his lover.

Osamu was tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable position on the couch. He should seriously think about getting a bigger house. He could definitely afford it. After trying for two hours, he gave up and went to his bedroom. He was really tired and needed some sleep.

Tobio-Kun was sleeping on the left side and he didn’t see any harm in taking the right one. Tobio-Kun was wearing some serious frown in his sleep and his eyes looked swollen. Had he cried himself to sleep? He was trembling whether from cold or having a nightmare Osamu couldn’t tell. Surely Osamu’s Black t-shirt and grey sweatpants were thick enough, but it seemed like Tobio-Kun was having restless sleep and the blanket was lying on the floor. Osamu picked up the blanket and carefully covered him again.

It had been difficult to get him changed after Tobio-Kun puked all over his clothes in the cab. In between getting him home, cleaning up, and preparing him for bed, he had completely forgotten to call Atsumu. He would call him tomorrow but first thing first he needed some sleep.

As he lied down beside Tobio-Kun, he could see that despite frowning, Tobio-Kun really had a pretty face. Not that he didn’t know that before. He was quite aware how beautiful his future brother-in-law was. But he had never had a chance to look at him at such a close distance. His hair looked really soft: a mix of darkest black and midnight blue. Were they as soft as they looked? His eyes were covered by long black lashes which if possible, accentuated their beauty even more. He had a sharp button nose and small plump lips, which always created a cute pout whenever he was upset or thinking really hard. And it’s not only physical beauty, he was beautiful inside out. 

Osamu never had much time to think about dating. He had always been so busy with establishing his business. He never really gave it much thought about the kind of person he would want to be with, a few dates here and there didn’t count. Lying beside Tobio-Kun when he had a moment to himself, he could see why his brother was so crazy after the boy. He thought he wouldn’t mind meeting someone like Tobio-kun in future.

He smiled to himself and without thinking touched the boy’s hair. They were as soft as they looked. Before he could ruffle his hair further, he came to his senses and was shocked by his unconscious action. His eyes widened as he looked down and saw Tobio-kun looking at him with teary eyes. Were his eyes always this blue?

The boy launched himself in Osamu’s arms hiding his face in Osamu’s chest.

“Atsumu……” He sobbed.

Osamu’s heart skipped a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was difficult to write.


	2. Atsumu's Regret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu loved Tobio too much, but sometimes love is not enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot that athletes stay in Olympic village during Olympic games. So I have edited single line in chapter one. I just wanted to mention it because there will different sides of village, and some complicated roommates' situation in future :)  
> As always, Thank you so much for reading!

“Tobio…” 

Those blue eyes were full of hurt. Hurt he caused. The very thing he wanted to avoid had happened. Life was just like that; it never followed your rules. 

He shoved the redhead away from him and ran after the love of his life, ignoring his name being shouted. He had to go after Tobio, chase him to the end of the world if required. Atsumu’s heart was beating out of his chest, the world spinning around him, the only thought in his mind: Don’t let him get away. 

When did everything go so wrong? Tobio was the only source of love for him, then when had his need become so grotesque? Atsumu had fallen hard and fast for the ravennette, and never one to miss a chance, had just gone and taken what he wanted. He considered himself the luckiest man in the whole world, for he had Tobio’s love. 

His Tobio. The one to make him realize his sexuality. The one to make his heart beat. The one who had given him everything and more. The one with the intense and sincere sapphire eyes. The one full of awkwardness and cuteness. The one who smiled the brightest looking at Atsumu like he had literally hung the stars and the moon in the sky. The one who held him like he was the most precious thing in the world. 

_The one you hurt. The one who might not forgive you. The one who might leave you._

No, Atsumu didn’t have time for thinking about the consequences of his actions. He had to find Tobio and explain that… explain that... explain what? 

  
  
  
  


“Do you have to join the Adlers?” Atsumu whined. 

He was pissed! After dealing with the long distance relationship for years, he had hoped that Tobio would join his league, and they would finally be able to spend more time together. As time had passed, his desire for having Tobio by his side had only grown stronger. Logically, he understood why it had to be this way, but his stupid heart in love was impossible to reason with. 

“We are still together in the National team, Atsumu.” Tobio looked straight at him. 

“And the Olympics and world cup tournaments only happen every four years.” He pulled at his hair in frustration and turned away from Tobio, facing the wall. 

Atsumu had been restless and agitated ever since he heard the news of his boyfriend joining Schweiden Adlers. He had taken it out on Tobio as soon as he entered his apartment, on their scheduled weekend visit, taking him straight to bed. He thought that hours of having Tobio at his mercy would calm his nerves, but the ever present disappointment of being far away from Tobio was still shimmering below the surface of his skin. 

Tobio hugged him from behind pulling him closer. 

“It’s only a two and a half hours train ride from Tokyo to Osaka. I will come visit you all the time.” Tobio promised in his ear. 

Atsumu suppressed a shiver. 

“It’s five hours I dun get to spend with ya.” Atsumu huffed. 

“Then, won’t you spend those five hours thinking of me? I know I will.” Tobio smiled, kissing on his neck. 

“Yer not bein’ cute, Tobio.” Atsumu deadpanned. 

“I am telling the truth, ‘Tsumu.” Tobio said sincerely as he turned Atsumu’s head around a bit with his fingers and kissed him on the lips. 

Damn him. It was impossible to stay mad when Tobio was being like this. 

Atsumu faced Tobio again, looking at those pretty eyes he so loved. 

“Fine then. But you gotta promise that you will visit me in between games and practice sessions, ‘n I’ll do the same for ya.” Atsumu said firmly. 

“I thought we were gonna do that anyway.” Tobio smiled “But yea, I promise, ‘Tsumu.” He rubbed their noses together. 

“You know I hate it when we fight.” Tobio added, pulling away. 

“Stay with me and we won’t.” Atsumu smirked. 

“Tch, stop being so stubborn.” Tobio rolled his eyes. 

“Then stop being so cute.” Atsumu teased. 

“Never.” 

They both started laughing and Atsumu felt lighter than he had in days. 

Tobio hugged him burying his face in his chest and Atsumu settled for running his hand through Tobio’s hair, kissing him occasionally on top of his head. He was feeling extremely content. Only Tobio could make him feel this way. It was definitely Tobio’s fault that Atsumu was being so greedy. 

“M hungry.” Tobio mumbled after sometime. 

“Me too.” Now that his anger had drained, he could feel his stomach screaming for some sustenance. 

But… Atsumu pushed Tobio on his back and got on top of him and started kissing him hungrily. Tobio shoved hard at his chest, kicking at his legs, he got away from under him and stood up beside the bed, looking down on him. Atsumu grinned lazily at him. It was always fun to tease Tobio and today was no different. 

“For food, you fiend!” 

Tobio pouted and looked at him angrily, he turned around and left the bedroom. 

“Come back here, Tobs.” Atsumu laughed. “I will behave, I promise.” 

“No, the bed is a dangerous place. And food first!” Tobio shouted from the kitchen. 

Tobio was right though, he was getting extremely hungry. Atsumu followed him in the kitchen. 

“Ya know, kitchen is also great place to have sex.” Atsumu hugged Tobio from behind as he was rummaging through the fridge. 

“I know that already!” Tobio faced Atsumu, closing the fridge. 

“Atsumu, I swear if I don’t have something to eat soon, I am gonna kill you!” Tobio said irritated, punching Atsumu on his left shoulder and getting out of his embrace. 

“Let’s order your favorite pork curry then. There’s a small restaurant nearby, they make it jus’ how ya like it, Tobio.” Atsumu said as he moved to the living room and got his phone to dial the restaurant. 

“The one you told me about? that gives extra servings?” Tobio asked excitedly from the open kitchen. 

“Yea, baby.” Atsumu winked looking at Tobio as he called the restaurant. 

“Yes!” Tobio pumped his fists and smiled brightly. 

Atsumu thought, just for that reaction alone, it had been worth it to discover that place after searching for months, looking for good food. 

The lunch had turned into the dinner, the day into the night, blending together seamlessly, as they spent the entire weekend in the house, in their personal bubble, ignoring the entire world. Atsumu had made sure to leave enough marks on Tobio’s body before he left so that they would last until they met again, and received enough to feel his touch for days. And yet, as soon as Tobio left, Atsumu was missing him already. All good things came to an end, but there was always next weekend, and then it will be a new beginning again. A story of meeting and separating, repeating itself like a clock’s hands. 

  
  
  
  
  


But the story had changed, hadn’t it? 

Tobio was leaving for Italy soon. Atsumu was troubled again and he didn’t know how they were gonna manage being apart this time. Next year will be here like tomorrow, and Atsumu wanted to spend as much time as possible with Tobio, for the remaining few months. 

He wanted to lock Tobio away in his house and probably throw away the keys. When he had met Tobio in the training camp, he knew Tobio was too grand to stay confined to a small prefecture like Miyagi, but he never thought even Japan wouldn’t be enough for his man. 

So he had decided he would give it his all when they played against the Adlers, and make Tobio realize that what they had was enough. Even Japan had some of the best players and he could enjoy playing here just as much he could on the world stage. At the same time, he wanted to be a supportive boyfriend. And finding the balance between his two opposite needs had not been easy. 

“Atsumu-San! What’s with that face? You look scary.” The very energetic redhead jumped in front of him, waving his hands. 

“Shoyo-kun, save some energy for tomorrow’s game too.” Atsumu said with his signature smile. 

The practice had just ended and Atsumu was spacing out in the locker room of MSBY Black Jackals. It had been a good session today, and with Bokuto, Sakusa, and Hinata as their attackers, they were sure to overwhelm the other team. This would be the last time he would play against Tobio, unless he also decided to join one of the world leagues, or Tobio decided to come back. He was dying to wipe the floor with Tobio in tomorrow’s game. God, he was going to miss the dork so much. 

“You haven’t forgotten your promise of tossing to me one day, have you Atsumu-san?” Hinata gave his thousand watt smile, crowding in his personal space. 

“Of course not, Shoyo-Kun.” Atsumu was so ready to use the freak attack against Tobio, since his brother was no longer playing volleyball, Shoyo-Kun was the next best option. Or the best option, period. And using Tobio’s own best friend against him would be such a great delight, that Atsumu could almost taste the victory. 

“Let’s show Kageyama that our team is the best out there!!” Hinata exclaimed loudly, jumping up and down. 

Atsumu laughed out loud. Shoyo-kun had not changed much after staying in Brazil for such a long time. He still reminded him of that small boy from his teenage, who accompanied him and Tobio on their dates during his many visits to Miyagi. Or rather disturbed their dates, was more like it. The boy had a tendency of being persistent and he was always with Kageyama, pestering him for more practice, even on their rest days, and of course he had to stick around even after the practice was over, third wheeling most of the time. Atsumu sometimes got annoyed that he rarely got private time with Tobio, but in the end he didn’t mind the company much. Shoyo-kun had a very pleasant personality and he made friends with everyone he met, Atsumu was no exception. 

And he was grateful for this ball of energy radiating around him, it was distracting him from thinking too much about Tobio’s departure. 

“That goes without sayin’, Shoyo-Kun.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Things are easier said than done. Tobio Kageyama was the true ‘King of the Court’. Perhaps, He was thinking the same thing as Atsumu, and was not backing down from a challenge. His team supported him like an army standing behind their king. 

“Just so you know, Shoyo-Kun… This is your fault. You were the one who woke him up.” Atsumu was brooding. 

“...... You guys…. The whole lot at Karasuno took Tobio… And taught him he could do whateeever he wanted…. And get away with it.” 

“Do you get how freakin’ scary it is?” Atsumu asked darkly. 

“Holy crap, that’s scary!” Hinata shivered. 

“Right?”

Atsumu knew it well that he was being petty, but he needed someone to blame. Only if Tobio had remained his goody two shoes, they wouldn’t be in this situation today. Probably then Tobio wouldn’t be leaving. 

Damn Karasuno for creating such a monster and sending him out in the world. 

Atsumu looked at the other side of the net, his eyes meeting Tobio’s; sparks flying between them. 

_I won't lose today, Tobio._

_Neither will I._

_Let’s do our best, Tobio._

_Nothing else will do, Atsumu._

  
  
  
  
  


They had won. They pulled it off. 

Shoyo-kun and Tobio were bickering as usual, but he didn’t have energy to deal with them. It was exhausting to watch them. He should have gone and talked to Tobio, but he had the whole night planned for them, and the sooner he left, the better it would be to execute it. 

As he was drinking water off the court, suddenly Shoyo-kun came running and jumped on his back, making him cough up the water. 

“Atsumu-San! We won! We won!” Hinata clung to his back. 

“I know Shoyo-Kun. Now, get off my back. What are ya a monkey? Atsumu croaked. 

“Then why are you looking so sad? Is it because Kageyama is leaving soon? You gonna cry?” Hinata asked in one breath, getting down from his back. 

“Who knows? I just might.” Atsumu sighed looking down. 

“Stop being so dramatic. It’s not like Kageyama is dying.” Sakusa said from the bench. 

“Hey, Hey, Heeeyy! Kageyama is dying?” Bokuto asked joining them, loud as ever. 

“Nobody is dyin’!! And Omi Omi-Kun, can ya not be lil’ supportive here?” Atsumu whined. 

“I am all up for being supportive, Atsumu! You leave everything to me. Wait, what am I being supportive for?” Bokuto gave him a confused look. 

“Gah!! Y’all will kill me here!” Atsumu screamed. 

“Atsumu-San, don’t worry even if Kageyama is not here, we’ll never let you feel alone. As long as I am here, You will always have somebody to rely on.” Hinata smiled at him sincerely. 

Atsumu was blinded by the sun momentarily. 

  
  
  
  
  


Tobio had left in the beginning of January. Atsumu couldn’t even go and drop him at the airport. How unfair it was of Tobio to rob him off that opportunity. 

“Atsumu, I don’t want you to come to the airport tomorrow.” Tobio said, looking down at his barely eaten food. 

“What the fuck, Tobio!” “Why the hell can’t I come?” “I dun even know how long yer goin’ away for, or when you will get a chance to come back.” “N’ yer tellin’ me not to come see ya off.” “Why do you have to do that?” “What did I do?” Atsumu stopped eating, looking at Tobio bewildered. 

“I don’t think I will be able to go, if you are there.” Tobio murmured, looking up at Atsumu, his eyes shining with unshed tears. 

_Don’t go then._

Atsumu dropped his chopsticks with a loud clunk. He went around the table, and took Tobio’s lips in a crushing kiss. 

That night had been full of whispers of I love you and I am gonna miss you, every time they came up for a breath. 

  
  
  
  
  


They had formed a routine, shaky at best, but still whenever they got a chance, they both made sure to FaceTime each other. They were still adjusting, the 8 hours time difference made it difficult though. When Atsumu was free Tobio was busy, and when Tobio was free Atsumu was busy, still they squeezed in a few mins here and there everyday. 

Atsumu had to leave for practice soon, but Tobio looked so dejected on the screen that he pushed it off. His usually bright eyes looked so dull. Atsumu wanted to hug him through the screen and wipe away that frown from his face. 

“What’s wrong, Tobs?” 

“I miss you so much, ‘Tsumu.” Tobio said, biting his lower lip. 

“Oh baby. Me too.” Atsumu replied tenderly. 

“I wish you were here, ‘Tsumu. Everything would be so easy. All I need is you by my side.” Tobio said, rubbing his right hand on his face in frustration. 

And Atsumu had taken a week’s break and flew down to Italy. He knew he was taking some liberty with his training, but he couldn’t see that expression on Tobio’s face. He would do anything to make sure that Tobio never felt any sadness. 

Except for Tobio’s practice, the entire week they had been inseparable. Atsumu had even found a decent Japanese restaurant near Tobio’s apartment, so that when he left, and couldn’t cook for Tobio, he could at least get some takeout. They didn’t have much time for exploring Rome, but Tobio promised to bring him around when Atsumu visited next time. 

By the end of the week, Tobio was smiling again, and was his usual self. It had been just as difficult as the last time when they parted ways again, but Atsumu had left with anticipation of Tobio’s visit to Japan in March. 

  
  
  
  
  


But life had screwed him again. The entire world had come to a stand still, travels stopped, shops closed, people confined. Atsumu had not expected a virus to fuck up his love life so royally. He took solace in the thought that with practice cancelled, he and Tobio could at least talk the entire day, everyday. And if possible, it increased his longing for the blue-eyed boy, instead of reducing it. He had moped around the entire house, finding Tobio’s presence everywhere. 

_We don’t need memories. What a joke._

God bless Shoyo though. The redhead had moved to his building after joining his team, and it was a good thing, because they kept each other company. Many times he even joined in the conversation with Tobio, the two behaving usually, fighting each other constantly over the phone. It made him feel there was still some sense of normalcy left in life. 

Days had turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Atsumu was going crazy. There was no practice, no game, no TOBIO. No amount of exercise was able to release his pent-up energy. 

A grave mistake was made. The biggest regret of Atsumu's life had come in the form of Hinata Shoyo. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continue more on Atsumu and Hinata in the next chapter.


	3. Hinata Boke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a thin line between love and hate. When you walk constantly on the edge, one push can plunge you on the wrong side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be longer than I planned. Hope you can enjoy it. :)

“Oye! What do you mean by where is Kageyama?” Hoshiumi stood in front of him with his hands on hips.

Atsumu looked everywhere in the midst of his rowdy teammates, searching for his boyfriend. 

He shouldn’t have gone to the terrace to take the call. If only he had avoided that fucking call, Shoyo wouldn’t have been able to corner him, and he wouldn’t be here, frantically trying to find Tobio. 

“Didja see where he went?” Atsumu looked desperately at their white haired attacker as he tried Tobio’s number again. 

_Pick up the phone, baby!_

“He wasn’t with you?” Sakusa asked calmly, sipping his drink. When did he come and stood beside him? 

“If he was, I wouldn’t be askin’ ya!” Atsumu shouted. Hoshiumi and Sakusa were used to his outbursts and didn’t even react. 

_Didn’t they understand the urgency in his voice?_

“Did you try checking your room? Maybe he was tired and already went to bed.” Aran slapped him hard on his shoulder. Atsumu was seriously more spaced out than he thought if he didn’t notice people gathering around him. 

_Idiot. Why didn’t I think of that?_

He mentally thanked Aran and ran towards the exit. 

“Miya! Tell him to be on time for tomorrow’s lunch with me and Ushijima.” Hoshiumi shouted as he was leaving.

“And, don’t even think about crashing our Adlers’ gathering again!” He heard the fading voice as the club’s door closed behind him. 

_I don’t know if I have the right anymore._

That dark thought transpired the gravity of the situation he was in. He cursed the very moment he ever met Shoyo. If he could go back in time, he would change that. He would change ever talking to the redhead at their first nationals together. He would change his promise to Shoyo of tossing to him. He would change his visits to Miyagi. He would change his team if it meant he could still stop that hurt look from ever crossing on Tobio’s face. 

After what seemed like running forever, he finally reached their room and slammed the door open, only to be greeted by complete silence. Their beds that were pushed together were empty and devoid of wrinkles. Atsumu switched on the lights, and went to check the bathroom, maybe Tobio was inside. No luck there either. Atsumu called Tobio’s number for the nth time. 

What if he already left? Where would he go? Was he in the village or outside? Did he go to practice volleyball? Or did he go for a run? Maybe he went to Miwa Nee-chan’s place? What would be his state of mind, Atsumu wondered. If he was feeling this disoriented, he didn’t know how Tobio was handling seeing him getting kissed by someone else. Damn! he had to find Tobio. He would beg and grovel at his feet if need be. 

_Where are you, Tobio?_

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I am home.” His smiling boyfriend jumped into his arms as Atsumu opened the front door. 

“Tobio? How?” Atsumu asked, bewildered, catching him with a practiced ease. 

“They were running special flights to bring back Japanese citizens home. I caught the first one I found.” Tobio got down swiftly and pulled his trolley bag inside the house. 

Of course, Atsumu knew about the special flights. Shoyo-kun had left for Brazil under a special visa for athletes. _Shoyo-kun_. The name filled his mouth with a bitter taste. If he wasn’t drowning in his guilt, he would have paid attention to those flights more closely, and demanded that Tobio took one as soon as possible. Tobio was home. He was back and Atsumu was not prepared for it. How could he face him? How could he look into those blue eyes and hide what had happened? He felt as his palms started sweating, the rapidness of his heartbeats, his shaky breaths, and a tremor passing through his body. He was still not ready to tell Tobio the truth. He needed more time!

“Ack! Sorry, I didn’t mean to touch you. Even though my test came back negative, it’s best to be cautious.” Tobio looked at him red-faced. 

_You don’t have to look guilty, Tobio. That’s my job._

“I am gonna take a shower, and sanitize my luggage first. Then we can catch up peacefully. Anyway, I have to quarantine at home for 14 days, so we have all the time in the world.” Tobio grinned, looking back at him as he moved inside the house. 

Atsumu nodded eagerly. Right. 14 days of no touching was good, and it was enough time for Atsumu to gather his courage and tell Tobio everything. He realized he hadn’t said anything since Tobio came in. He steadied himself and moved to stand in front of him. 

“Welcome home, baby.” He looked at Tobio lovingly.

“I am home, finally.” Tobio replied with a shaky smile. 

It was easy to get back to the old routines except the sex part. It had always been easy for him and Tobio to co-exist, and they fell back to the same patterns of life that they had repeated countless times. It also got easier to hide his guilt, putting it at the backburner. There, but not always present. It still reared its ugly head many times though, especially whenever Shoyo-kun called Tobio, glaring at him like a red flag being waved in front of a bull, daring him to attack it head-on. 

_Soon. I will tell him soon_. 

He avoided talking to Shoyo-kun as much as possible, giving one excuse or another, but sometimes Tobio still dragged him into their calls. Those times were particularly difficult. Despite what people thought of him, he was quite straightforward and deceiving Tobio was eating away at his soul. 

_Tell him. Not yet._

He needed more time. Time to come to terms with any possible outcome of his deeds. He needed more time with Tobio. If Tobio decided to leave him after learning about the bitter truth, then he would try to steal as much as time possible with him beforehand. He was selfish like that. And he was scared; scared of what his life would become without Tobio. 

He felt a sudden movement at his left as Tobio switched off the burner. He looked down at the boiled over milk, dripping down on the stove. 

“What are you thinking about so hard, ‘Tsum?” Tobio asked him with concern. 

Atsumu glared at the ruined pot of milk. Could he not do anything right anymore? 

“Stop glaring at it like that. You know, you can always get another.” Tobio laughed. 

_Get another?_

“Sorry, I was warmin’ it for ya.” Atsumu mumbled. 

Tobio turned him and pressed his lips hard against Atsumu’s. He felt blood rush to his face as his breath hitched. The kiss was sloppy, wet, hungry, desperate, and so much needed. 

“It's been two weeks, ‘Tsumu. I need something else.” Tobio breathed hard against his lips. 

Tobio led them a little further away from the stove, removing his clothes hastily, and bent him over the counter. Atsumu felt his arousal spiking hard. He looked back at Tobio as he removed his clothes. God he was perfect. 

_And yet you looked at somebody else. No, don’t think about that._

“Do you know how long I have waited for this?” Tobio murmured hotly in his ear, leaning over his back, his voice getting deeper. 

Atsumu loved it when Tobio got assertive like this. He felt heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach, moaning louder, he turned his head and kissed Tobio urgently. 

He had missed this so badly. The touch of familiar hands, the hold of familiar arms, the kisses of familiar lips, and the connection of familiar bodies. All he wanted was to feel Tobio's touch and not think of anything else. 

“Tobio…” He begged. 

“I got you, baby.” Tobio said soothingly. 

And got him he did. 

“Harder!” Atsumu demanded, feeling his insides being stretched to the limit. 

_Not enough. More. Give me more._

Tobio grunted, taking his hips in a bruising grip as he started pounding in him earnestly. 

Each thrust shaking his entire body as he held onto the opposite edge of the counter for leverage. He felt his cock hitting the counter wall wonderfully everytime Tobio pushed in. 

_It’s still not enough._

“Give me more, Tobs.” He looked back at Tobio angrily. He didn’t know what it was he wanted, just that he wanted it badly. 

And it landed straight on his left butt cheek, leaving a stinging sensation, and on right, and left, and right in succession. 

_Perfect. Punish me._

He felt tears prick his eyes as Tobio set a perfect and brutal rhythm of fucking and spanking him. 

“God. You are driving me crazy, ‘Tsumu.” Tobio groaned from behind. 

Atsumu felt his cock twitch hard at the sound. He was leaking profusely, smearing the wall with it. It felt so good, so right. He couldn’t help his moans from escaping as he scratched his nails on the surface of the counter. 

“Oh no, you don’t.” Tobio immediately took both his hands and pulled them behind his back, getting Atsumu in a position where he was completely at his mercy. Atsumu let out a whimper as it pushed Tobio’s cock even deeper in him, hitting his spot just right. 

“You will chip your nails, if you keep on scratching like that.” Tobio bit his earlobe bending down and soothed it with a lick. 

_Stop being so caring, Tobio._

“Tobio… Baby, please.” Atsumu was going crazy with need. 

Tobio obliged by taking both his wrists in one hand and his cock in another, stroking it in sync with his thrusts. 

“Mine. All mine.” Tobio called out possessively. 

_Oh God. Why?_

It was too much. It was just what he wanted, his senses to be completely overwhelmed by Tobio. He came hard shouting Tobio’s name, his legs shaking with the intensity of his orgasm. Tobio released his hands and brought him in a hug, momentarily slipping out.

“So good for me. So… So good. So perfect, ‘Tsumu.” Tobio whispered against his neck, kissing it repeatedly. 

_No, I am not. I am the worst._

Tobio turned Atsumu around and made him sit on the counter edge, entering him again, his eyes full of wonder and lust. 

_Don’t look at me like that._

Atsumu wrapped his legs around Tobio’s waist, hugging him closer, he hid his face on Tobio’s right shoulder as Tobio chased his orgasm, filling him again and again. 

_Tell him._ **_No._ **

If time was a river then Atsumu’s heart was a polluted pond. He thought his mind would become serene once again as he spent more time with Tobio, but he could still feel the pain like an injury that refused to heal. And the worst part was that he didn’t have it in him to rip off the band-aid. He laughed internally at his cowardice as Tobio writhed beneath him. Those beautiful eyes that looked at him with so much adoration felt like a slap in the face as he lost himself in Tobio’s depth. 

“No more… ‘Tsumu.” Tobio cried. 

_Do you not want me? Take me, Tobio. Keep me._

“A little more, baby…” Atsumu kissed him deeply. 

“Ah… Hah… Then come for me, ‘Tsumu.” Tobio tightened his legs around him and pulled him deeper, squeezing around his length. 

And Atsumu forgot to think once again as he felt nothing but the floating sensation of the best kind of pleasure known to man. 

As Tobio slept beside him breathing softly, Atsumu made a promise to himself. 

_I am never ever letting you go, Tobio._

That had been the plan until a certain redhead had ruined everything. Atsumu had not counted on him to be such a nuisance. Shoyo had come out of nowhere and demanded answers as if he owed him any kind of explanation. Atsumu shivered as he remembered those crazy blank eyes. He even had the audacity to try and stop him when he wanted to go back to Tobio. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Atsumu-San! Wait, Where are you going?” “Atsumu-San!”

Hinata looked at the blond’s retreating back as he called out after him sitting on the hardwood floor, from where he had been shoved to, not many seconds ago. Did he say ‘Tobio’? Kageyama was there? Did he see them? 

_Shit._

That hadn’t been the part of the plan. He just wanted to confront Atsumu-San, but the man was not leaving Kageyama’s side the entire time. Atsumu-San had been avoiding him completely, only talking to him when it was related to their games or when he was forced by Kageyama to be in a group setting. Even then he kept his words to a bare minimum. They had been good friends, or so Hinata thought. It seemed like whatever bond they had created in Kageyama’s absence had faded fast. Had the man forgotten how he had kept him entertained all the time so he wouldn’t miss Kageyama? Had he forgotten how lonely he had been? He said that night had been a mistake. A mistake? How could he think like that? 

Hinata had been resentful, angry beyond reason. And Atsumu-San even didn’t toss to him in today’s game, using him as a decoy the entire time. Hinata had been glad when Kageyama had been back as the setter, temporarily forgetting all about that. But after their victory, he was brought back to reality when he saw Atsumu-San kiss Kageyama right in front of his eyes, right in front of the entire world. He knew he would never have that, but still it had hurt. He was used to being the sun who shined the brightest everywhere he went, and he didn’t understand why he had suddenly taken a step in the dark that one night more than a year ago. He didn’t know whether it was because of the grudge he had been harboring for so many years, or did he genuinely like Atsumu-San now? Was that the reason he was feeling the same jealousy now, which he had felt that one fateful day in their high school days? But that night had been the final blow, hadn’t it? He knew something had changed a while ago, that night had just confirmed it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Kageyama, why can’t you be there?” Tanaka screamed on Kageyama’s face. 

The Karasuno Volleyball Club had gathered in the gym including the third years, as they planned a party before seniors’ graduation. Everybody was shocked to hear that Kageyama mentioned if he could take a rain check. 

“Kageyama-kun, it would be better if you join us. It will be the last time we might all be together before everyone gets busy.” Yachi said politely. 

“It’s not that I don’t wanna come, it’s just I have a guest coming that weekend and I will be busy showing him around.” Kageyama replied nervously. 

“Oi Kageyama, why don’t you just bring him to the party then?” Hinata asked excitedly. 

“Yea, bring him to the dinner.” Daichi-san encouraged him. 

“Would it be okay if I did?” Kageyama hesitated. 

“Any friend of yours is a friend of ours.” Nishinoya gave him a thumbs-up. 

“I am surprised that the king has friends.” Tsukishima said with a straight face. 

“Shut up, Tsukki!” “Shut up, Tsukishima.” Yamaguchi and Hinata yelled in unison. 

Tsukishima wisely kept his mouth shut. 

“By the way, Kageyama, who is this friend of yours?” Sugawara asked curiously as he looped his left arm around Kageyama’s shoulder. 

“Atsumu-san.” Kageyama replied simply. 

Everyone looked at him shocked. 

“Inarizaki’s setter? Why is he coming to visit you?” Daichi asked, confused.

“Itsbecauseheismyboyfriend.” Kageyama replied hurriedly. 

“Say that again, Kageyama-kun. I didn’t hear you properly.” Sugawara pulled Kageyama closer. 

“I SAID HE IS COMING BECAUSE HE IS MY BOYFRIEND!” Kageyama shouted, getting a blush on his cheek. 

“Boyfriend????” 

Everybody shouted together, even Kiyoko-san was looking shocked. And then there was a frenzy and moving limbs as people surrounded Kageyama. Tanaka and Nishinoya asked him a hundred questions in a minute, Sugawara trying to push them away, and Daichi just looked plain angry, while Asahi seemed his usual nervous self. Even the second years were curious and threw in their two cents. But Hinata just stood there dumbfounded. 

_Boyfriend?_

The world around him had gone completely silent, the scene in front of him fading, moving to the second day of the national tournament. 

Bathrooms were scary places, he already knew from countless encounters before, as he sang and bounced happily towards one. The victory had been so sweet and he had finally learnt to receive properly during the game. It was a pretty great day. But, he came to a standstill at the entrance as he saw Kageyama and the setter from Inarizaki standing close, too close. Miya Atsumu was it? He had Kageyama pinned against the wall, he was whispering something in Kageyama’s ear, and Kageyama’s face looked completely red. Hinata flattened his back against the wall turning away from them. Was Kageyama picking a fight with the other setter? Scary. Bathrooms were scary. 

“Oh Shoyo-kun, I will see ya later, kay?” Miya Atsumu waved at him as he left, smiling happily

Kageyama soon followed him out. 

“What the hell was that?” Hinata questioned. 

“Nothing boke, just go do your business.” Kageyama stomped away. Was it him or was he smiling? 

Hinata didn’t think much about it as he really had to use the bathroom.

_It hadn’t been a fight, had it?_

How could he not see it before? 

Kageyama and Miya Atsumu had been too focused on each other during the game. Did they even realise that there were other 10 players on the court? What was their deal anyway? The game wasn’t being played between just two of them, but to anybody watching it looked like that. 

_And what about the night before?_

“Kageyama, are you scared? You are gonna face the best setter in Japan tomorrow.” Hinata teased as they laid on their futons side by side. 

“No, I am not scared.” He replied calmly. 

“Why not? Isn’t he better than Oikawa-San? Or are you still just scared of Oikawa-San?” He probed further, sitting up. 

“You are right. I am still scared of Oikawa-San. And Atsumu-San is better than anyone I know. But, I am not scared.” Kageyama replied almost fondly. 

“Huh. Why not?” Hinata was confused. 

“I just am not. Go to sleep, boke.” Kageyama faced the other way. 

“Fine. Don’t tell me.” Hinata laid down grumbling. 

Whatever. It was better that Kageyama was feeling so confident, Hinata thought. Tomorrow’s match would be a milestone if they won, so it was best if that was the case. Still, he felt like Kageyama was hiding something. He didn’t know what, but he had changed ever since he came back from the training camp. He had become a lot calmer, and pushed everyone even harder. 

_Boyfriend._

What is this feeling? 

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to bring him?” Hinata came back to the moment as Kageyama hesitantly asked. 

“Yea, we wanna meet him.” Daichi-San replied darkly. 

“Yea, Kageyama-kun, we just wanna talk.” Sugawara-San said sweetly. 

“Suga-san, your smile is scaring me.” Kageyama said, shivering. 

Why couldn’t he say anything? What did he feel like that his heart was being crushed? Why did he hate the word ‘boyfriend’? Hinata just stood there looking at Kageyama as he talked to their seniors. 

“You know, jealous is a really dumb look on your face.” Tsukishima said, looking down on him. The bastard was smirking. It was no surprise that he hadn’t joined in with everyone. 

“Maybe, our king didn’t notice you because you are so small.” He added, fueling the fire. 

“Tsukki! Stop that.” Yamaguchi came near them. He looked at Hinata apologetically. 

“I am just telling the truth.” Tsukishima said as he moved away.

“Sorry, Hinata.” Yamaguchi murmured as he followed him. 

Was he jealous? He was. He didn’t realise before because he really was a boke. It had taken someone to steal away Kageyama to make him perceive that. He should have known it before, now it felt like he had missed his chance. Kageyama had a boyfriend and he was openly admitting it. Hinata felt like crying but he smiled widely and ran to his best friend, joining others in teasing him. He only let the tears fall once he was on his bed. 

It was infuriating to see how easily other members of Karasuno Volleyball Club had accepted Miya Atsumu. Not without a lot of teasing though, and thinly veiled threats to take care of Kageyama or they would cause some serious harm to him. Miya Atsumu had charmed his way into the group, even getting Saltyshima to talk. Hinata wanted to hate the man, but he could see how much he made Kageyama happy. And for the sake of his friend’s happiness he had pretended to be his usual energetic self during the dinner. But the exhaustion had taken over him as soon as he entered his home. That night he dreamed about Kageyama telling him ‘Oye. I am going ahead.’ in a loop. 

Kageyama was really leaving him behind. As Hinata spent more time with Kageyama and Miya Atsumu, he couldn’t help but feel that it was coming true. Kageyama was going further out of his reach, and he didn’t know what to do. His one sided love had turned into a dull throbbing constant in his heart. He didn’t know why he was torturing himself like that, but the thought of not talking to Kageyama was even more terrifying. 

_Do you see it? I wish you could; The view from my eyes. You would know then, the beauty I see in you. I wonder what it would be like to see the world from your eyes. Does it look as beautiful as mine? But you have stopped seeing me. You never saw me to begin with. I have been fading, haven’t I? I wonder if in another life, in another universe, if it’s me you are seeing the same way I see you._

  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been a good decision to move away from Japan. Beach Volleyball was really helping him a lot. And even though he missed home and his friends, the new learning experience was making up for it. But, Kageyama’s shadow still followed him. He had already made it to the national team, and as he watched Kageyama playing in olympics on tv, the feeling of falling behind came back tenfold, but this time it was of rivalry. Hinata had to catch up fast. 

He had met Kageyama and Atsumu for dinner in Rio. They were as in love as ever. This time it didn’t hurt him that much. He had made good friends with Atsumu-San throughout the years. He was completely different from Kageyama, how they had fallen in love was still a mystery to him, but he had accepted it. The immunity time could give someone was truly amazing. He had promised both of them that he would be back soon and then they would all play together, especially Kageyama. The bastard was 3 wins ahead of him. 

When he came back home, he felt like a different person. He felt like he was ready to take on the world. He had applied for MSBY Black Jackals as they were recruiting and had been selected after tryouts. And he felt like home when he was back on the court, this time playing against Kageyama. 

He had been amazed as he spiked one toss after another. Atsumu-san was awesome, just like Kageyama, the ball just appeared in front of him. That’s when he thought that perhaps Atsumu-san and Kageyama were not that different. Was it a setter thing? Seriously though, what was the deal with Kageyama and Atsumu-San? They were still eyeing each other across the net. It seemed like nothing had changed from their game against Inarizaki in highschool. They still forgot other people around them. And Hinata felt a little spark of jealousy ignite in his mind, but he pushed it down. He had a game to win, and setters should focus on their spikers not on another setter. 

Hinata had pulled one over Kageyama and he wanted to thank Atsumu-san for keeping up with him perfectly. But, the man looked so sad and surprisingly he could sympathize with him. 

_Yea, Kageyama is just like that. Leaving anyone behind is easy for him._

So, he had promised Atsumu-San that he would never let him feel alone, because he knew what it felt like. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinata had made great friends with Atsumu-san during the lockdown. He always knew how easy it was to get along with him and without Kageyama present, he felt none of the awkwardness. He had stopped hating the man a long time ago, after all, it wasn’t his fault that Hinata was a slowpoke. They often spent time together and Hinata thought they both would have gone crazy if they didn’t, what with their very social personalities. 

Atsumu-San still whined a lot about missing Kageyama, but even that was getting somewhat endearing. Hinata didn’t mind it much as he landed him an ear. He had come to care for the man in his own way. And Atsumu-San made up for it by cooking really good food that he learnt from his twin. Though most of the dishes he made were Kageyama’s favorites, and Hinata never missed a chance to taunt Kageyama on FaceTime as he shoved the food down his throat. Kageyama would grumble and curse them both, and Atsumu-san would promise to feed him every day once he was back. 

Sometimes Atsumu-San and Kageyama forgot that he was in the room as they continued to talk over the screen. And a feeling of darkness would come back. 

_Always the outsider._

But he let it slide, he would take what life had given him. He was blessed with many things, with little to complain. He had achieved whatever he had chased after, and even though the journey had been full of obstacles, he had reached his destination. Then what was this empty feeling nagging at his mind like a thorn in his side? Despite that, he felt loved. He had his amazing family and many friends who truly cared for him, including Kageyama and Atsumu-San. 

Or that had been the case until the morning of his last birthday. 

“Shoyo-kun, Didja think I would let ya celebrate your birthday alone?” Atsumu-San had stood at his doorstep at midnight. 

He had a homemade cake with candles already alight on top in his one hand and phone in another. 

“Oi Boke. Happy Birthday!” Kageyama said through the screen. 

When he had cut the cake he had wished for this feeling of happiness to last forever, and after Kageyama had cut the call, he had opened the bottles of sake to celebrate the end of his 23 years of life, and welcome the 24th one. 

Hinata was feeling really tipsy by the end of the third bottle. And as he listened to Atsumu-San ramble about Kageyama, something in him had snapped. Today was supposed to be his day, but it’s always about Kageyama as usual. 

“I miss Tobio so much, Shoyo-kun.” Atsumu-San slurred. Was he crying? 

“Why is he not here?” He added. 

_We are in the same storm but only you have the boat, Atsumu-San._

“Because, that’s what he does. He leaves people behind.” Hinata replied. 

“Right? How could he do that?” Atsumu-San agreed with him. 

“He hurts your feelings.” Hinata looked at him as he answered.

“Wait what? He hasn’t hurt my feelings.” Atsumu-San squinted him. 

“He never realises how much someone loves him. How much someone wants him.” Hinata spat. 

“Yer right. I do want him pretty badly right now.” Atsumu-San sighed. 

_Was he only hearing what he wanted?_

“Forget about him.” Hinata said darkly. 

“I would if I could, Shoyo-kun. Y’know how difficult it is to be without him?” Atsumu-San really was crying. 

_I know._

“We don’t have to be alone, Atsumu-San.” Hinata had enough. He knew he should shut up, but his mouth had different ideas. 

“What do ya mean?” Atsumu inquired. 

“I mean this.” Hinata said as he went close to Atsumu-San and kissed him. 

“Shoyo-Kun. What’cha doin’?” Atsumu pushed him away. 

“I promised I would never let you feel alone, Atsumu-San. I am just fulfilling that.” Hinata went for another kiss. 

This time he wasn’t pushed away but he wasn’t kissed back either. With the liquid courage flowing through his blood, he was emboldened and didn’t stop kissing until he felt the other set of lips move against him. 

Perhaps, the other man was equally drunk or more. Because the kiss had turned into much more as the night had progressed. Hinata didn’t remember when he fell asleep, but he was brought back to consciousness by a loud noise of a body hitting his bedroom door. 

He saw Atsumu-San slumped against the door looking at him like he had seen an alien. Something unfamiliar and repelling. And the man had cursed in every imaginable way, and left the room slamming the door in the process. Hinata heard him fussing outside as he probably searched for his clothes and another slam. 

What had he done? He had seduced his best friend’s boyfriend. He felt tears running down his cheeks, and he let go, crying like he had done many years ago. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been almost three months since that night. Hinata and Atsumu had silently agreed not to mention it or talk to each other. They only talked when Kageyama called and wanted to speak to them together. It seemed like they had silently agreed on keeping up the facade too. 

It was after one of those calls at Atsumu-San’ place that Hinata thought he should break the news. At least tell the man that he wouldn’t have to worry too much about avoiding him anymore. As he sat down on the sofa, he felt something poking behind his back. He got up and found that it was Kageyama’s old jacket from Adlers, the zipper poking out. He went to move it but before he could touch it, it was snatched away. 

“Don’t touch his jacket.” Atsumu-San snapped. 

_I touched his man though._

He was really offended, but he could understand where Atsumu-San was coming from. If he was feeling this guilty, then he could only imagine what Atsumu-San was going through. 

“I am leaving for Brazil soon. I have joined Asas Sao Paulo.” Hinata said looking down at the floor. 

“Oh.” 

_Just oh._

“Can ya leave though?” Atsumu-San added. 

“Yea, there are some special flights running now, since the lockdown is easing up a bit.” Hinata replied, nodding his head. 

“Good.” He heard Atsumu-San say. 

Of course, it was good. It was best to stay away from Japan. And obviously this was a great opportunity which had come at just the right time. He left after saying what he had to. There was no need for more words. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Until the Olympics in July 2021. He had to see his old teammates, and he had dreaded seeing two people the most. He knew there would be a lot of uneasy feelings, but he had not been prepared to feel completely unwanted. 

He saw Kageyama and Atsumu-San behaving as if nothing had happened at all. He hadn’t dreamt that night, had he? And then there was today’s game. He was used as a decoy. As a replacement. Again. 

He had to talk to Atsumu-San. He couldn’t just let that go. 

So when he saw the man going outside on the terrace, he had followed after him. 

Atsumu-San finished his call and looked back at him and his eyes widened. 

“Do ya want somethin’, Shoyo-kun?” He asked slowly. 

“Yea, why didn’t you give me any tosses today?” Hinata asked angrily. 

“Ain’tcha the greatest decoy?” Atsumu-San asked him like he was a child. 

“That’s not the point. I am also one of the best spikers. You can’t just use me like that.” Hinata was frustrated. 

“What’s this ‘bout?” The man questioned him. 

_What was it about?_

“Atsumu-San, are you trying to project your guilt on me? Just so you know. You can clap with two hands, and slap with one hand. It wasn’t only my fault.” Hinata said. It was about time they had it out in the open. 

Atsumu-San looked down at the ground. Good. At least the man had the decency to look ashamed. 

“Dontcha think I know that?” He murmured. 

“But, Shoyo-kun. I ain’t losin’ Tobio over somethin’ so disgustin’ we both did. So, it’s best if we find a way to remain civil to each other.” Atsumu-San replied heatedly, meeting his eyes. 

Disgusting? What the hell? If he was so disgusting then why did he sleep with him? 

“I am not disgusting. And if I am then so are you.” Hinata shouted. 

“It was clearly a mistake. I have to go.” Atsumu-San said calmly. 

_I am not letting you leave so easily._

“You didn’t find this so disgusting that night.” Hinata lunged at him, taking him in a surprise kiss. 

Atsumu-San tried to push him away, but Hinata was seeing red and running high on adrenaline, he easily overpowered him despite his size. How could Atsumu-San think like that when he was the equal participant? Hinata had had enough. 

He only came to his senses when he had been shoved away hard and saw Atsumu-San running after Kageyama. 

_Oh God. Kageyama._

What had he done? He should have kept his mouth shut. Had the love he fostered for years turned into resentment and came out as something so ugly? Had he never let go of those feelings? Had he hurt the very man he loved so dearly for many years? He had to fix this. But how? How could you even fix something so twisted? He slapped both his cheeks hard. 

_Think. Think._

Only one person came to his mind who could help him. Even that was a risk, he didn’t know how the man would react after listening to what he had to say, but Hinata knew that anybody else from his own team would probably just burn him alive along with Atsumu-San. 

He took out his phone with shaky hands and dialed the number correctly on the third try. 

“Oikawa-San.” He called out to the man on the other line, equally shaky. 

“Shoyo-chan? What’s wrong?” Oikawa-San asked him worriedly. 

“Oikawa-San… Kageyama… Kageyama... Oik” He was sobbing. 

“What happened to Tobio-Chan, Shoyo? Where is he? What’s wrong with my adorable kouhai?” The man asked him urgently without letting him finish. 

“Oikawa-San, I fucked up.” Hinata brokedown. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Osamu and Kageyama in the next chapter. :)


	4. Onigiri Miya.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is love, no matter what form it comes in. Sometimes, it might arrive in the form of a protective blanket in a cold night.

The ball dropped on the floor; No one there to spike, backs turned, eyes full of rejection. 

‘We are fed up with you, the selfish king.’

Forsaken. Forgotten. Alone. Benched. 

The moment that felt like eternity. Dark and cold. Hell. 

Kageyama Tobio was swimming in loneliness. Is somebody out there? Anybody? 

‘TOSS TO ME!!!’

Came a voice like a lifeline. A log floated in the water. Warm. So warm. Sunshine. Morning had arrived. 

His hands held the ball with confidence once again. Setting it for the one who would always be there. 

‘As long as I am here, you are INVINCIBLE.’ He promised the sunshine. 

Together. Always together on the same side. 

And came a smooth voice. 

‘Tobio-kun, do ya wanna go out with me?’ 

‘It’s cold outside. Why do you wanna go out at this time, Atsumu-San?’

His heart stopped, the lips that were pouted got plastered with another set of lips. How does it feel to sink and fly at the same time? He knew the sensation at the very moment; The moment his first kiss was taken. 

‘No Tobio-Kun, do ya wanna go out with me?’ Asked the brown-eyed boy with golden flecks in them. 

‘Yes! Atsumu-San.’ He had replied with heated cheeks. 

This is how it must feel to be happy Tobio had thought. He was flying, higher than ever. The wind ruffling his hair had never felt more gentle. The summer breeze softly rocked sunflowers below as the sun set over the horizon, the field reminded him of the golden hairs and flecks that shone like the sunrays. Blissful and unaware of the darkness lurking behind. 

Too soon he was pulled down, thrown in the waters that also reminded him of those amber eyes. 

‘Tobio, wouldja mind not pickin’ a fight with _my_ wing spiker, hmmm?’ the velvety voice taunted. 

His throat was burning. He felt like he had swallowed the same waters he was drowning in. Stomach churning, he watched the gold fade with the red across the net and it got more difficult to take in air into his lungs. 

_But, I am yours._

The darkness was back with full force and he was going under. His entire life had been nothing but a journey to reach this very point. Too many voices were surrounding him from all the sides. 

‘We don’t want you, the selfish king.’

‘We were never friends to begin with.’ 

‘It seems that you play just like a little goody-two-shoes.’ 

‘Shoyo-Kun. One day I’m gonna set for ya.’

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

He could breathe as the silence ensued once again, and found himself standing in front of his senpai and his middle school self. What was he doing back in the middle school again? He looked at the scene unfolding before his eyes as the younger version of himself asked the older boy to teach him how to serve. 

This time there was no one to stop the slap. He wanted to call out to younger Tobio, tell him not to approach his senpai, but he was too late. His feet wouldn’t move, glued to the floor, he saw younger Tobio fall down. Why couldn’t he scream? 

He felt a soft pair of arms hug him from the side. 

‘Tobio, we have to go.’ His sister said softly. 

‘Oneechan?’

‘It’s okay, Tobio. I am still here.’ She looked down. 

He was standing beside her in a room full of silent agony. He followed her gaze and saw his Grandpa’s still body in a casket. Why wasn’t he breathing? Why are we wearing black? Why is death too black? He didn’t want to be there. 

He closed his eyes and prayed that the entire thing would disappear. His wish was granted as he opened them again. 

He was standing on a hilltop, his breaths coming out in small clouds in the December cold, as he saw the sun rising over the sky. His fingers were intertwined with another person’s. He looked down at their joined hands and up to the smiling face of the same boy who had kissed him almost a year ago. The surroundings were not of Miyagi, but yet felt oddly familiar. 

‘I love you, Tobio.’ The boy squeezed his hand and told him oh so lovingly. 

Tobio felt warmth filling his heart. 

‘I love you too, Atsumu.’ He replied just as warmly. 

The clear sky turned grey and he heard thunder rumbling in the distance. The tender moment was ruined as he felt somebody snatch away Atsumu forcefully by the tug of his hand. He felt his warm hand go colder. 

‘Alright Kageyama, we’ll be going then!’ 

He saw Hinata holding the same hand which he had held a moment ago. Those two waved at him as they turned around and started walking down the hill. Atsumu looked back and gave him a wink. 

No, don’t go. 

Tobio chased after them, but he couldn’t run fast enough. He saw his best friend and his boyfriend not giving him a second look as he called out after them. The light was disappearing, and he had to find the golden ray of his life before it became completely dark again. 

But he was too late. He could feel his body shivering as the cold descended with the dark. He lied down in a fetal position, bringing his legs close to his chest to fend off the cold from seeping into his bones. 

Atsumu was gone. He had chosen someone else. For the first time Tobio felt like crying. The utter sense of loss clouded his mind as he felt someone covering him with softness. 

He shouldn’t be feeling this relieved, but he was thankful to whoever had taken mercy on him. The surface beside him was engulfed with a weight. Was he not alone? A hand moved in his hair. Why is this feeling so good? Who was it? He had to see. 

A familiar face. You came back!! 

“Atsumu…” He let go of his tears as he held onto that person for his dear life. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Osamu clutched Tobio instinctively. For a moment he was at a complete loss about what to do and he just went with what felt right. He heard the sky open up outside and the room illuminated with a lightning. Those blue eyes seemed ashen when Tobio looked up at him with tears in his eyes. 

“Atsumu… You are here.” Tobio’s voice got silent as the house shook with a loud thunder. 

He heard him regardless. The moment felt completely surreal, like it wasn’t meant to be, but had come to exist in their world, travelling from some faraway place. Tobio wasn’t supposed to be in his arms. Tobio wasn’t supposed to be crying. Plenty of years have passed since he met this precious man, who was now trembling with the force of his sobs. Never once he had seen him this unguarded. The storm outside felt like the embodiment of Osamu's internal struggle, as he tried to soothe Tobio. Osamu didn’t know what happened between his brother and Tobio, but he wasn’t going to let Tobio wallow in misery. 

_‘Tsumu, what the fuck didja do?_

It seemed Tobio was still pretty much out of it, if he confused him for his twin. Osamu hugged Tobio closer and tried to soothe him by giving him a gentle massage on the back. Tobio should have been out celebrating with his team, but instead he was seeking comfort in Osamu’s arms. He had seen his brother and Tobio together for many years, and he always thought of Tobio as a headstrong person who could not be broken by anything. How he was being proven wrong right now, he wondered. It took someone patient and determined to deal with Atsumu and his antics, and time and again Tobio had proven that he was just the right one. He knew that his brother loved Tobio too much to hurt him in any way, and despite the passage of time, their relationship had been going as strong as ever. Or so he thought. Was he wrong? Had something serious happened? 

He would have to talk to Atsumu as soon as possible. But, the first priority was to take care of Tobio. Osamu inhaled deeply as he felt his brother’s boyfriend clasp his t-shirt on his back. Tobio’s smell reminded him of winters; fresh snow and a hint of something sweet underneath. He moved his hand to run his fingers through Tobio’s hair, and if possible Tobio snuggled into him even more. The natural affection he felt towards the boy surprised him, but it was innocent. Wasn’t it? What was so wrong in being concerned about Tobio’s well-being? He felt something stir in his heart, a flicker of emotion, he narrowed it down to his protective instincts being in overdrive as he continued to pacify the boy invading his personal space. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Sorry for the intrusion!” Osamu heard Karasuno’s setter say as he entered the house along with his brother. 

“Welcome to our home, Tobio-kun.” Osamu smiled.

“Thank you for having me.” Tobio bowed. 

“Make yerself at home, Tobio-kun.” Osamu gestured at the Zaisu beside him. 

Tobio sat down gingerly and gave him a small smile. 

Tobio looked really innocent, how his brother had managed to get someone like him as his boyfriend was beyond him. Well, stranger things have happened before. Honestly though, ‘Tsumu had lucked out. 

Thought of the devil conjures him pretty fast. His brother came back to the living room after probably dropping Tobio’s bag in their room and sat down opposite them with a huff. 

“Tobio, why are ya sitting there?” Atsumu asked annoyed. 

“Or ya could also be in hell.” Osamu looked at Tobio sincerely. 

“That bad, huh?” Tobio replied just as seriously. 

“Tobio, come sit beside me.” His twin got up and pulled Tobio to his side, hugging him closer. He gave him a smug look. 

“Careful, ‘Tsumu. Your possessiveness is showin’.” Osamu kicked his twin under the Kotatsu table. 

“Stop being an ass, Atsumu.” Tobio scolded and Osamu snickered. 

“But I am your ass.” Really, Atsumu was horrible at flirting. 

“Eww!” Both Tobio and Osamu exclaimed together. 

“Couldja not find a lake to drown him on the way, Tobio-kun?” Osamu looked at Tobio. 

“Shut up, ‘Samu!” His twin threw a water bottle at him which he deftly caught. 

“He is not that bad, Osamu-San. Even though he acts like an excited kid sometimes.” Tobio held Atsumu’s hand and rubbed his knuckles with his thumb. 

“Tobio!” Atsumu pulled Tobio closer and kissed on the side of his forehead. 

“Hmmph.” Tobio turned his head away with a pout. 

“He does act like a kid most of the time, Tobio-kun. Not jus’ sometimes.” Osamu smirked. 

“I know what you mean, Osamu-San.” Tobio smiled at him. 

“Couldja two stop pickin’ on me already?” His twin screamed. 

“Absolutely not.” “No.” They both said at the same time. 

“Fine! I am not talkin’ to ya.” Atsumu faced away from them. 

Before Osamu could rile him up more, Tobio hugged him from behind. 

“I am sorry.” He said softly. 

“Tobio! Y’know, I can never stay mad at ya.” Atsumu said excitedly as he got back into his position and seated Tobio in his lap. 

Seriously, did his brother even notice how whipped he was? Osamu thought he had seen all the sides of his twin, but this one was something he had never seen before. He didn’t think he minded it though. If anything, he felt bad for Tobio for having to deal with his brother. He had liked the ravenette ever since their match together at nationals. He could see why his brother never shut up about him after coming home. It seemed the two setters in front him were falling in love, slowly and steadily. Did they even realise? He didn’t know how long it would last, but he could see they surely had a lot of potential. Anybody who could put up with his twin was nothing short of a saint in his eyes. And by the way Tobio was blushing furiously, it seemed like he was more than up for the challenge. Osamu thought if his cheeks turned any redder, he would look like a cute tomato. 

  
  
  


The same cheeks were stained red because of tears. Osamu looked down at sniffling Tobio, and couldn’t help but pull his chin up and wipe those tears away with his fingers. Tobio looked at him longingly and another lighting flashed in the sky. It must have struck his heart because he felt paralyzed. Had his twin always been on the receiving end of such looks? If he had, Osamu could understand why they had lasted as long as they did, defying all the expectations from everyone around them. His heart thudded as the sound of thunder soon followed. He wanted to erase the pained look from Tobio’s face. 

“It’s okay, Tobio.” He whispered as he continued to stroke those soft cheeks. 

  
  
  


“It’s okay, Osamu-San. I really don’t mind sharing some of mine.” Tobio pushed his plate towards him. 

Tobio was at their place on one of his many visits. He had become more or less part of the family. The three of them were having dinner together and as usual Atsumu had taken more than his share. 

The offer was too tempting, but he really wanted to beat his brother’s ass for being so inconsiderate. Instead, he thought of another way to get back at him. 

“Ya dun mind, Tobio-kun? Really?” He asked Tobio innocently. 

Atsumu eyed him suspiciously and Tobio’s eyes widened a fraction as he nodded earnestly. 

“Then can ya feed me?” He opened his mouth, nearing Tobio. 

“Samu! Ya bastard! Dontcha dare!” Atsumu yelled. 

Osamu felt both, food being stuffed in his mouth and water splashing on his face together at the same time. He gulped down the bite of food as laughter bubbled out of his mouth. He looked at Tobio and saw him hiding his face to the other side and his shoulders were shaking. 

He wiped his face with a tissue and gave a shit eating grin to his brother. 

“Really Tobio?” He heard Atsumu ask, exasperated, putting down the empty glass on the table with more force than necessary. 

“You make it too easy, ‘Tsumu.” Tobio laughed. That made Osamu laugh even harder. 

Atsumu looked at him with a murderous intent. Osamu just rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at him. 

“More.” He smiled playfully at Tobio. 

Tobio’s chopsticks changed their destination halfway through as his idiot brother came in between. 

“You are such a baby, Atsumu.” Tobio smiled fondly. 

Osamu left the table and went to change his wet t-shirt, leaving them be. He felt like he did his brother a favor, instead of taking his revenge, but sharing in their happiness was easy and it brought a smile of his own to his face. 

  
  
  
Osamu felt none of that happiness coming off Tobio right now, but only a sea of despair. He remembered another night of hushed conversation as he whispered soothing words to the man in his arms. 

  
  
  
“I wanna touch ya, Tobio.” Atsumu murmured to Tobio in the darkness of the night. 

“We are touching, Atsumu.” Tobio replied sleepily. 

“Tobs, I mean really touch ya.” Atsumu’s voice shook. 

“What do you mean?” Tobio asked, puzzled. 

They had made an arrangement of pushing their beds together after their parents went to sleep, and Osamu had taken the futon while his brother and Tobio occupied the beds. He was regretting it now. He shouldn’t have given in to his brother’s begging and helped them, instead he should have thrown both of them out and kept the room for himself, because he seriously didn’t want to hear his brother trying to seduce his boyfriend. It couldn’t be helped though, as much as he wanted to deny his twin, he didn’t have it in him to hurt Tobio the same way. The kid had already made a permanent soft spot in his heart. 

“I mean, I wanna have sex with ya.” Atsumu pushed further with courage that Osamu was sure he didn’t possess at that moment. 

“Oh. Well, we could try when you are in Miyagi. My parents won’t be at home next weekend.” Tobio replied nervously. 

“Really? All the way, Tobs?” Atsumu asked eagerly. 

“Yea… I want to.” Tobio replied with more confidence this time. 

Osamu heard a little moan and realised his brother had let go of conversing in favor of kissing Tobio. Damn, how impatient he could be. He had to teach them about the birds and the bees. _Oh wait. Baka!_ Well, he had to at least tell them to be safe whenever they tried the next step, because his brother could be an idiot when excited and Tobio would be just plain clueless. 

“Nrhhmph… ‘Tsumu, stop it. Osamu-San would wake up.” Tobio mumbled breathily. 

_What the hell?_

Osamu’s eyes shot open. What was that sudden spark? He had to stop this from going any further. He sat up and threw his pillow at the entwined lovers. 

“What didja do that for???” His twin hissed as he abruptly pulled away from Tobio. He threw back the pillow on Osamu’s face. 

“I am tryin’ to sleep here. Can ya two keep it quiet?” Osamu looked at them irritatedly. 

“I am so sorry, Osa… Osamu-San.” Tobio peeked from where he had hidden his face under the pillow. 

Yea, it was certainly impossible to hold on to his irritation. 

  
  
  


Whether it was back then or now, he didn’t have it in him to be annoyed with Tobio. As he gently cradled the man, he felt a familiar ache in his heart. A desire to protect him at all the cost, like he had felt in the last year of his high school. 

  
  
  


Osamu was out with his parents and forgot to let Atsumu know when they were coming back. They had been greeted by a shocking sight of his twin and Tobio kissing passionately when they entered the house. The two were so lost in each other that they had not heard the front door opening. 

Osamu thought if he had seen his father angry before, he had been mistaken. Otou-San had been beyond furious, and their mother had just stood there with her hand on her mouth. 

“What the hell is goin’ on here?” Otou-San boomed. 

That brought Atsumu and Tobio out of their embrace like they had been electrocuted. They both looked so scared that Osamu could feel the fear radiating off of them. 

“Is that why this boy keeps on visitin’?” Their Otou-San demanded as he moved closer to the duo. 

Osamu saw his brother physically flinch. He saw his eyes widened with fear and Tobio wasn’t looking much different. Osamu felt an intense need to rush and stand in between his father and his brother. He didn’t think his father would hit Atsumu, but they had never faced such a situation before. 

“Please Ojisan, it’s not Atsumu’s fault. I… I am the one who…” Before Osamu could move, Tobio had stood in front of Atsumu and was trying to shift the blame on himself. He was trembling but he stood his ground firmly. 

“I ain’t talkin’ to ya, boy.” Their father cut him off. 

“Tobio… Why you?” His brother looked at Tobio startled. 

Osamu had never seen his brother be this scared, and their father was scaring Tobio too. He felt his own anger rise up. What difference did it make that they both were guys? Their father had no right to judge anyone, and he definitely didn’t have the right to put such fear in two people he cared about so deeply. He moved swiftly and stood in between his father and two trembling figures. 

With steely resolve and unyielding eyes, he faced his father. 

“Calm down, Tou-San. Love is love, no matter what form it comes in. Think carefully before you take another step.” 

Pointing his open hand in his father’s direction to halt his approach, he told him in a hard but gentle voice. That brought their father to his senses immediately, he looked at Osamu as if he had just remembered he was there. 

“Please, dear. At least let’s hear ‘em out.” Their mother came behind their father and put her hand on his back to placate him. 

“I dun wanna hear anythin’. I want him outta our house right now.” Their father pointed at Tobio with a completely blank look on his face. 

“Tou-San! It’s late, where would he go?” “Please let him stay the night, at least.” Atsumu finally broke the silence as he begged their father. 

“Samu, go drop him at the station. And you, Atsumu Miya, go to your room.” their father ordered as he turned away from them and moved in the direction of his room. 

“Like hell I will!” Atsumu exclaimed. 

“It’s okay, Atsumu. I can manage. Besides, it’s best for me to leave now and not create more problems.” Tobio stopped Atsumu from going after their father. 

“But Tobio!”

“Really, you too calm down. Let’s talk later.” Tobio said softly to Atsumu. 

Atsumu exhaled loudly but nodded anyway. Their mother looked at Tobio apologetically, but Osamu knew she wouldn’t be able to do anything against their father’s decision. 

Atsumu’s eyes met Osamu’s and a silent agreement had passed between them; an agreement that Osamu would make sure Tobio would be safe for now and take the train the next day. Osamu and Tobio had left soon after Tobio packed his things in a hurry, while Atsumu was seething and sulking in their room. 

Osamu had called Suna to arrange for Tobio to stay there for the night. He wanted Tobio to feel comfortable, especially after today’s ordeal, and no other person better than his friend had come to his mind for the task. 

“Do you think he will be okay?” He heard Tobio ask as they walked side by side. 

“Yea, Suna will be more than happy. Y’know, he likes you very much, Tobio-kun.” Osamu replied, trying to lift up the mood. 

“I meant Atsumu. I am worried about him.” Tobio looked at him seriously. 

“Nothin’ ‘bout this is okay, Tobio-kun. But doncha worry, y’know as well as I do that ‘Tsumu will bounce right back up.” He tried to reassure the ravenette. 

Tobio nodded in reply. 

“Do you think my parents would be the same? I don’t know how they would react, but I don’t want to hide Atsumu from anyone.” After a few mins, Tobio broke the uncomfortable silence and asked Osamu worriedly. 

Osamu felt affection well up in him. He was genuinely surprised at Tobio’s bravery, both in his thought process of the future and what he did back at their place. 

“I dun know, Tobio-kun. It could be the same or completely different with your parents. But whatever the case maybe, I’ll be always there to support ya both.” He put his hand on Tobio’s shoulder to reassure him. 

They walked to Suna’s place in complete silence after that, both lost in their thoughts. 

When he returned back home, Atsumu had looked at him with determined eyes and declared that he would move out as soon as high school was over, claiming that he didn’t want to stay in a place where Tobio was not welcome. 

It turned out that they didn’t need to worry about Tobio’s family, because they had been more open-minded than their parents, welcoming both Atsumu and Osamu in their lives with open hearts. Atsumu had moved out as promised, and Osamu had soon followed the suit. The house had felt empty in Atsumu’s absence, and Osamu had his own life to worry about. His twin and Tobio had become closer than ever, everyday choosing to love each other, and Osamu had promised himself that he would fight the world for those two. 

  
  
  
That included fighting his own brother if he had to. The rain outside was not letting up, but Tobio’s crying had stopped and he had calmed down some, but his body still trembled every now and then. 

_What made ya so sad Tobio that even the sky is weepin’?_

As if Tobio heard him, he pulled away and then attacked him again by grabbing the front of his t-shirt. 

“Why him?” He asked with eyes full of anguish. 

Osamu didn’t know who Tobio was talking about, but he could now gain a little bit of understanding on what might have occurred. He loosened Tobio’s grip gently and pulled him back in a hug. If Tobio was getting lucid again, then it was better not to spook him and start a fight that was not his to finish. Had something or someone come between Tobio and Atsumu? Hadn’t they promised that they wouldn’t let anything tear them apart? 

  
  
  


It was after a month that Tobio had joined Adlers, all three of them had finally synced their schedule and gathered in Tokyo to celebrate the news. Despite coming to terms with it, Atsumu still had his phases of sulking and being childish, though Tobio was handling it with expert ease. Osamu was quite impressed, but at the same time he really wanted to smack his brother on the head. 

They had decided to visit Namiyoke Inari Shrine early in the morning, and after saying their prayers and wishing for a good future, they were returning back to Tobio’s place. All of them were clad in winter clothes, and Atsumu was bugging Tobio about coming closer to keep him warm, while Osamu walked behind the two. 

It was one of those moments when Osamu felt a pang of yearning in his heart for the same, whenever he looked at them. 

“What didja wish for ‘Tsumu?” He asked from the back. 

“Why should I tell ya?” His twin asked. 

“Be nice.” Tobio smacked Atsumu upside the head. 

_Thanks, Tobio-kun_. 

“It’s always a bad idea for me to get ya two together.” His twin grumbled looking at his lover. 

Tobio just stuck his tongue out at him. Osamu couldn’t help but smile at the gesture. 

“Well if ya wanna know so badly, I wished for a lifetime of happiness with Tobio.” Atsumu finally replied. 

Osamu wasn’t surprised by that. 

“What ‘bout ya Tobs. What didja wish for?” Atsumu looked back at Tobio curiously. 

“Isn’t it bad luck to say what you wished for? It might get ruined.” Tobio stated distractedly. 

“What?? That’s nonsense! Ya think jus’ because I voiced my wish out loud, it wouldn’t come true? Tobs, I am not lettin’ anything’ come between us.” Atsumu smirked confidently. 

“I know.” Tobio gave him a soft smile. 

Osamu put both his arms around their shoulders as he came to walk alongside them in the middle. 

“True that. As long as I am here, nothin’ will hurt ya guys.” He gave them a confident smile. 

Just then Tobio’s phone started ringing. He took it out of his jacket pocket and looking at the screen, picked it up immediately. 

“Boke, what do you want?” He asked on the phone as he walked ahead, smiling apologetically at Osamu for moving his arm away.

Atsumu also rushed ahead like a puppy. 

“Is it Shoyo-kun?”

  
  
  


“Why Hinata?” Osamu heard Tobio mumble. 

“Tobio?” Osamu moved him to look at his face and searched into those beautiful blue eyes to find some answers. 

Instead of answering him Tobio demanded something else. 

“Promise me, you won’t let go of me.” He looked at him earnestly. There was so much pain in those eyes that Osamu automatically replied. 

“I won’t.” He promised and kissed Tobio's forehead. 

Tobio snuggled into Osamu, putting almost half of his weight on him as Osamu straightened and lied down on his back. At some point Tobio had grown taller than both him and Atsumu. But despite the very small height difference, he fit just right in Osamu’s arms. He thought Tobio would be able to hear his wildly beating heart, but instead of worrying, he focused on the sounds of steadily pouring rain outside as he continued to run his fingers through Tobio’s hair. And the moment felt perfect; like it was right there where it belonged, like it had traveled from a faraway place to occur naturally at this point. He slept better than he had in days holding Tobio through the night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tobio woke up to the smell of food. His eyes fluttered open to unfamiliar surroundings. He was feeling warm and cozy and his head was pounding intensely. He groaned and with great efforts removed the blanket and looked around, sitting up. 

Not completely unfamiliar. He could see the walls full of many people he had met throughout his life. His eyes landed on one picture in particular. It was a photo of the smiling twins he knew very well. Last night’s memories were hazy for him, but he could recollect bits and pieces. Had he slept on Osamu-San’s bed? He didn’t remember much, but had he confused him for Atsumu? He remembered feeling somewhat at ease and completely comfortable as he had hugged someone. Was it Osamu-San? How did he end up here? He tried to trace back yesterday night’s events. He remembered being with Toshi Senpai, but after that he was coming up blank. He refused to think about what happened before. He looked down and saw he was also not wearing his own clothes. Why couldn’t he remember anything? What he remembered was despair as his nightmares had hounded him and then utter bliss of being safe. 

He got down from bed and went to look for the man who had taken him in last night. He found him in the kitchen working over the stove. As if feeling his presence, he looked back at him and gave a kind smile. 

“Good Mornin’, Tobio-kun. How are ya feelin’?” Osamu asked softly. 

“My head hurts.” He mumbled. 

“Jus’ as expected.” Osamu laughed. 

Tobio flinched. He really was a mess. He truly liked Osamu-san and was feeling terrible at having bothered him so much. 

“I am so sorry for last night.” He bowed deeply at the man. 

He heard Osamu coming near him and felt his head being patted gently. 

“Dun worry ‘bout that, Tobio-kun. Yer always welcome in my home, y’know that, right?” He heard him say. 

Tobio stood up straight and looked at Osamu, giving him a small smile. How had he not seen the difference before? The hairs were shorter and a natural shade of brown. The eyes were dark grey and up close he could see the shoulders were broader than he was used to. And of course, the face looked more mature and held less of the usual mischief. Still it was too familiar for his comfort, and he could hardly blame his drunken mind for confusing it with someone else. Someone very intimate. 

Osamu could see Tobio being uncomfortable and felt the sudden urge to wipe off that look from his face, but morning was different and he was doing his best to stow away his own awkwardness. 

“I have kept a towel and fresh change of clothes along with a toothbrush in the bathroom, if ya wanna freshen up, Tobio-kun.” He said instead. 

Tobio nodded and frowned hard at the gesture. He felt pity for the boy. Surely, he was having a terrible hangover. Once Tobio left for the bathroom, Osamu got busy cooking breakfast. 

Osamu was having a hard time concentrating as he kept on thinking back to last night. He didn’t know what happened was right or wrong, the only thing he knew was that it felt right. Somehow the act of comforting Tobio had felt more intimate than any of the sexual encounters he had before. And for the life of him, he would never be able to forget those blue eyes that had looked at him with longing, admiration, frustration, irritation, anger, and love. 

_Shit. I am fucked!_

Perhaps, those flickers of feeling he had felt through years had finally found a name and place. How dumb he had to be? And he had the audacity of calling ‘Tsumu a dumbass. Right. His brother. Osamu would forget about whatever he was feeling for the sake of his brother. He made up his mind to cherish the memory of last night and not pursue anything further. After all, not everyone was as lucky as Atsumu, twins or not. 

Tobio felt tears well up his eyes and he let them flow, the water falling on his head washing them away. Only if it was as easy to wash away the pain. He knew he had to talk to Atsumu sooner or later, but he was not prepared to face whatever the truth might be. His illusion of the perfect life had been shattered harshly. His life ahead of him felt so uncertain now. He wanted to punch Atsumu badly and at the same time he feared losing him to someone else. Could he live with him now? Could he still love him the same way? He didn’t know anything anymore. He felt this deep desire to get back to the feeling of safety he had experienced last night and forget about everything else, but he had to face the reality. With more force than necessary he turned off the knob and got out of the shower. 

Osamu had just finished setting up the table as Tobio entered the kitchen. His hair looked messy, water droplets still dripping from them and he had a towel draped around his neck. His eyes were red, but over all he looked as handsome as ever. Osamu’s black t-shirt was a little big on him, but it did something to his mind seeing him wearing that. Osamu had tried to wash away the stains from Tobio’s t-shirt, but it was a goner. Luckily, he had been able to save the pants. He pulled out a chair for Tobio to sit and took one on the opposite. 

Tobio looked at the light breakfast in front of him. It wasn’t much; just some rice, miso soup and umeboshi. Stupid green tea and No milk. It was perfect for a hangover, but his stomach flipped at the thought of eating. He glared at the food and scrunched his nose. 

He heard the other man laugh and he fixed his glare on him instead. The grey eyes shone as he laughed even more. 

“Finish the food and the tea and I will get some milk for ya after.” Osamu assured. 

Well, that lifted his spirits. 

“Thank you for the food.” He mumbled with a praying sign.

They ate in a comfortable silence, neither mentioning a word about the night before. Once they were done, Osamu put a glass of milk in front of him as promised. Just as he was about to take a sip, the other man broke the silence. 

“Are ya gonna tell me ‘bout what happened, Tobio-kun?” Osamu asked him with concern. 

Tobio had always liked his no nonsense attitude and the habit of getting straight to the point, but today he had hoped Osamu would not question him. He had to start facing the truth anyway, he couldn’t run away forever, might as well start with the man he felt really comfortable with. He put down the glass of milk and steadied his nerves. 

“I saw Atsumu kissing Hinata.” He looked straight in Osamu’s eyes. 

“What?” Osamu’s eyes widened. 

Osamu couldn’t believe what he had heard. His brother kissing someone else? Surely, it was impossible? Unthinkable. Unbelievable. 

“Are ya sure, Tobio-kun? It could be a misunderstandin’ or taken outta context?” He tried to understand. 

“Osamu-san, I suppose, I would know when I am seeing my boyfriend of 9 years kissing someone else.” Tobio replied harshly. 

_‘Tsumu, you absolute shit! Fuckin’ dumbass! Moron!_

Everything made so much sense now. Osamu wanted to beat the shit out of his twin. His idiotic brother didn’t realise how lucky he was and had cheated on someone like Tobio. Did he even comprehend, what anybody would give to be in his place? It was a good thing that he had discussed with Tobio before calling his brother, because he was sure that asshole would have come up with some excuse. 

Without thinking Osamu got up from his chair and went to Tobio, pulling him up in a hug. Tobio stood frozen for a few moments before hugging him back tightly. They stood like that for some time, lost in each other’s embrace. 

“I don’t know what to do, Osamu-San.” He heard Tobio whisper brokenly. 

Osamu had to teach his brother a lesson. And some things were better said on the face. 

“Tobio, I have to finish some work right away, but I will come to the village as soon as it’s done.” He promised. 

He felt Tobio nod. 

It was still drizzling by the time they left the house. He gave his extra umbrella to Tobio and they both went their separate ways, not without great efforts though.

Osamu had a strong urge to stop Tobio and keep him safe with him. He almost hugged him again. And Tobio wanted to stop Osamu from leaving. He almost stopped him by tugging at his sleeve. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Atsumu had been sitting in the same position the entire night, looking at the door constantly. He had tried and failed to get in touch with Tobio and after searching everywhere in the village he had given up and chosen to wait for him to come back.

He immediately got up as he saw the door open slowly. Their eyes met and Atsumu rushed to greet Tobio. Tobio stopped his approach by pushing at his chest with his hand. Atsumu had never seen Tobio’s eyes so cold. 

“Don’t.” He said firmly and moved towards the bathroom, removing his jacket in the process. 

Was it the ‘Onigiri Miya’ logo on the back of Tobio’s t-shirt? 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	5. Interlude - AtsuKage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just AtsuKage and nobody else.

**The First Time**

“Ya sure they won’t be comin’ home?” Atsumu asked, following Tobio to his room. 

“Yea, I am pretty sure they are coming tomorrow night.” Tobio looked back at him. 

They had waited a long time for this. With so many trips both of them had taken to visit each other, never once they had found complete solitude and a perfect place. Now that the moment had arrived, Atsumu was feeling extremely nervous, and he was sure Tobio was no different. No matter how much research they had done together, or whatever his younger twin had lectured them about, he knew reality would be completely different. What if he failed to meet Tobio’s expectations? What if whatever they had done together so far was the best of it, and the ultimate experience fell short? And what if he ended up hurting Tobio? What if…..?? 

He felt his right hand being held by Tobio’s left and got out of his thoughts. Tobio was looking at him with an adorable smile. If he hadn’t been so busy thinking about all the wrong things, he would have noticed that they were already standing near Tobio’s bed. 

“It’s just us, right?” Tobio asked calmly. 

It was always the same. His emotions would go out of control over the tiniest of matters, and all it took was a few words from Tobio to ground him back again. It was just them. What was he worried about so much? 

“Yer sure ‘bout this?” He covered Tobio’s cheeks with his hands, freeing the one in Tobio’s grasp. 

“Yea, we discussed this. I am ready.” Tobio licked his lips. 

_Fuck it!_

Pulling Tobio close by his neck, he went for kissing those damn tempting lips. He heard Tobio gasp and clutch at his back and he deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue in Tobio’s mouth. Tobio always tasted good, like sweet blueberries and the stupid milk he liked to drink all the time; he couldn’t stop his groan from escaping in return as he explored the cavern of Tobio’s mouth with his tongue. Tobio kissed him back just as fervently, entwining their tongues together. Atsumu felt Tobio’s hands looping around his neck in an attempt to get closer, and he trailed his own down to Tobio’s round mounds and squeezed them softly. 

Tobio pulled away from the kiss, breathing hard, he sat down in front of Atsumu, and got busy in getting him out of his pants. 

“Tobio?” 

“I wanna.” Tobio looked up and replied with a kiss swollen lips. 

They had done this before, but today felt somehow special. Atsumu tangled his one hand in Tobio’s hair and with the other hand cupped his jaw. The view down was always beautiful. Talk about getting hard fast. 

He closed his eyes as he felt Tobio tease the head of his cock with his wet lips. It always started tentatively, but soon enough he knew Tobio would get bolder. Tobio was using the tip of his tongue to trace the path all the way down to the base. He wanted to get lost in the sensation, but didn’t want to miss the show either. He looked down and gulped loudly as he saw himself being taken in that wonderful mouth, just the head first. Both his hands were in Tobio’s hair, while Tobio kept his on Atsumu’s thighs for support. He wanted to let Tobio have the control over how fast or slow he wanted to go, but he felt his legs tremble as tried to hold back from pushing into the wet heat of Tobio’s mouth. 

Tobio looked at him as he took more of Atsumu’s cock in his mouth. His pupils were dilated with desire, and his cheeks were flushed red. He didn’t know how alluring he looked like that. 

“Tobs…” Atsumu moaned as he moved both his hands in Tobio’s hairs.

Tobio hummed around his length, and it took all of his willpower to not snap his hips. Slowly and torturously, Tobio tried to swallow his entire length in his mouth, but stopped short after halfway through. Atsumu knew how much Tobio wanted to take him in completely, but always suffered from gag reflex. He didn’t mind it, since he was getting much better at it than when they had done it the first time, and Atsumu was sure he could come just by looking at Tobio in this condition. He moved Tobio’s bangs with fingers and tightened his hold in his hairs, he really really loved seeing Tobio’s face when he was on his knees. 

Tobio came up for a breath and fisted Atsumu’s cock with his right hand, he wiped his lips with left hand and got back to sucking him once again. Moving his hand in sync with his lips. 

“Tobio, that’s good. So good.” Atsumu whispered. 

Encouraged by his words, Tobio moved his hand to cup Atsumu’s balls, rolling them in his fingers, and puffed his cheeks to take in the air, sucking him deeper in his mouth. It was too much for Atsumu. He moved his one hand at the back to Tobio’s neck and gripped tightly to hold him in place. He wanted to take it easy, but the sight of his cock disappearing in Tobio’s pink lips again and again was immensely arousing, and he couldn’t stop himself from fucking into that seductive mouth. 

Tobio whimpered around his cock, but let him use his mouth as he pleased. Atsumu was as careful as he could be in his lust driven state, but still managed not to give Tobio more than he could take. He felt pleasure shoot through his spine as he reached the point of no return and pulled out of Tobio’s mouth with a pop. 

“Tobs, I’m ‘bout to…” He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Tobio started sucking him again. 

“Tobio……!” He let go, calling out Tobio’s name, as he felt his muscle spasm and contract, coming down Tobio’s throat. He felt every movement of Tobio’s mouth as he tried to swallow his cum, and saw that some of it still leaked out, dribbling down his chin. 

Tobio’s eyes were closed and tears were running down his flushed face, but he kept on trying to swallow more. So focused on the task at hand. So like him. 

Atsumu was feeling over sensitive, and he stopped Tobio by pulling out, his come and Tobio’s saliva making a long bridge as he did so. He got down on his knees at Tobio’s level and took his lips in a gentle kiss, not caring if he was tasting himself on those lips. 

“Tsumu…” Tobio moaned in the kiss. 

He laced their fingers together behind Tobio’s head on the edge of bed, and got back to kissing those soft and supple lips. He licked at those lips with his tongue and felt Tobio shudder in his embrace. He wanted to make Tobio feel the same pleasure he had just received and got them both up without breaking the kiss. 

Atsumu eased Tobio into bed on his back and got on top of him, chasing those lips simultaneously. He could feel Tobio’s body heat even through his clothes. He was warm. So very warm. He needed to feel that heat skin to skin. 

He sat up and quickly removed his t-shirt, and got back down to kissing Tobio once more. He wanted to take his time unpacking the treasure below him. He bit softly on Tobio’s lower lip and soothed it with a lick of his tongue. 

“Ah… Fuck ‘Tsumu…” Tobio whined. 

That lovely sound never failed to ignite a fire in him, he moved on to kiss Tobio’s face all over, and Tobio responded by twisting his legs on Atsumu’s lower back and thrusting against him. Atsumu could feel his hardness and wetness leaking through the sweatpants. Tobio hugged him closer, taking all of Atsumu’s weight on him and scraped his blunt nails over Atsumu’s scalp while running his fingers through his hairs. He always loved it when Tobio did that, it made his skin tingle all over. 

“Tobs… Temme yer prepared… cuz’ it’s gonna be a long day.” Atsumu whispered against Tobio’s right ear, blowing over it gently. 

Tobio nodded in earnest. Ever the man of few words. 

_What shall I do to make ya cry out?_

Sitting up, Atsumu slid his hands below Tobio’s jersey, touching the hard abs below it. Slowly, he pulled the material up by the hem in order to remove it. Every inch of the skin being visible, enticed him to mark it with his lips. So he did just that. He got down to trace the hard lines of Tobio’s upper body with lips and nips. Kissing it, licking it, biting it, marking it. Tobio pulled on his hair at the same time drew him closer by pushing his face further into his body, as if unsure whether he wanted to run away from the sensation or needed it even more. 

Atsumu loved every second of it, he could smell Tobio’s body wash and taste the freshness of it, along with the sweat he had built up because of their activities. He looked up to Tobio from where he was lying on his chest, and saw Tobio looking at him with half closed eyes, he gave him a smile and took one of Tobio’s nipples in his mouth, while flicking the other with his finger. 

Tobio tried to twist his body to the side and cried out. 

“Ah… Hng… No… Hah...” 

Atsumu held him down by force of his hand on his chest. 

“Dun even think ‘bout runnin’ away.” He commanded gently. 

And got back to the business of making Tobio squirm. He kept on paying attention to those buds with his fingers and mouth. 

“Slow down.” Tobio begged. 

“Nope.” He murmured against Tobio’s skin. 

He further moved his lips to Tobio’s shoulders and neck to leave trails of kisses there. Tobio thrashed below him, trying to thrust his hips up repeatedly to get much needed friction, but with little power as Atsumu’s body completely covered him. Atsumu pushed down his own hardness against Tobio’s, and they both groaned together. 

Tobio turned his neck to the other side and hid his face, clutching at the pillow, Atsumu took advantage of the situation by biting down hard on the side of his neck, leaving a huge mark on his porcelain skin. Tobio wailed, and Atsumu sucked on the same spot to lessen the pain. 

“Arrgh… Careful… You're gonna make it worse.” Tobio sighed. 

Atsumu smiled. That was his plan all along, after all. So far so good; everything was perfect. But, he could understand Tobio must be getting desperate for release and he wanted to give him everything he had received. 

He swiftly moved away from writhing Tobio, looking down at his handiwork. Tobio’s body was a canvas that he would paint again and again. Tobio whimpered at the loss of contact. He glared at him with his usual frown and hard stare, but with his face flushed and usual pout he looked so cute rather than angry. 

“Come back!” He demanded. 

Atsumu drew soothing circles on Tobio’s stomach with his one hand to calm him down and with another hand he removed his sweatpants in one move, throwing them somewhere behind him in the room. Tobio completely naked was even better. No, Tobio naked was a gift from God.

“Patience Tobs…” He said with more confidence than he was feeling. 

He licked his lips and bent down to taste Tobio, but before he could reach his goal, he was stopped short by Tobio’s hands that were now covering his length. 

“No, let’s… let’s do that, ‘Tsumu!” Tobio blurted out. 

Atsumu looked at Tobio with surprise. They had decided to make it happen today, but when Tobio urged him to actually do it, he was getting nervous again. He could feel his heart rate increasing, and his throat getting dry. 

_It’s just us._

Right. He could do this. 

He nodded once and bent down to steal one more kiss from Tobio before getting up. 

“Where didja hide it, Tobs?” He asked, looking down at his precious lover. 

“In my bag.” Tobio replied with a trembling voice, looking at his desk. 

They had worked out the details of getting the supplies beforehand, and Tobio had been keeping it safe, continuously changing the hiding place. 

Atsumu approached the desk slowly and took his time rummaging through the bag. He took deep breaths to calm his nerves, he really didn’t want to disappoint Tobio. When he finally found what he was looking for, he turned back and froze on the spot. Tobio had positioned himself on all fours, bending at waist to protrude his ass out; completely naked. 

_Holy fucking shit!_

“It’s easier this way, right?” He looked at Atsumu with innocent eyes. 

The picture he was creating was anything but; He looked so delectable and inviting that Atsumu couldn’t stop his sharp intake of breath. 

Steadying his resolve, he went back to his highly captivating boyfriend. So, this is how seduction of the innocent looked. 

“Look at my goody-two-shoes. All ready for me.” He teased to lighten the mood. 

“I will kick you in the face, you jerk.” Tobio glared at him. 

Getting behind Tobio, he kissed those cheeks softly in succession as an apology and just because he wanted to, making Tobio shudder at the touch. 

“Temme if it hurts, kay?” He murmured. 

Tobio nodded his head. 

“I need ya to use your words, baby.” He said as he opened the bottle of lube. 

“Yeah… okay…”

Atsumu poured a copious amount at Tobio’s entrance, and rubbed more on his fingers to warm them up. He wanted to make sure it was as pleasant an experience for Tobio as he could make. He carefully entered his middle finger in, and heard Tobio inhale loudly. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked nervously. 

“No… It doesn’t... It feels weird, but it doesn’t hurt.” Tobio replied after some time. 

It was definitely tight, but he was able to move his finger easily. He could feel all the heat of Tobio’s walls, and bit his lips at the thought of actually being inside. His hardness was straining against his stomach, demanding attention, but he focused on preparing Tobio. He could see Tobio had gone soft and took his erection in his other hand to get him back on track. Tobio clenched hard around his finger and looked back at him sharply. Wow! He really wanted to feel that around his length. 

“Don’t do that, ‘Tsum!” Tobio looked at him with a flustered face.

“But yer goin’...” 

“Just focus on one thing.” Tobio closed his eyes and looked back down. 

If that’s Tobio wanted then that’s what he would give him, he added another finger and Tobio made a low sound. 

“Keep on going.” He whimpered. 

“Kay Tobs… but lemme know if it hurts.” Atsumu put his free hand on Tobio’s back to anchor him. 

He looked at his fingers disappearing in Tobio’s hole with fascination of discovering something new, completely entranced. As if he was under a spell, he continued the motion, and after a while added one more finger in the mix. This time Tobio jumped and cried out. 

“Atsumu!” 

If it wasn’t for Atsumu’s hand holding him down, he would have hurt his head on the headboard. 

“Want me to stop?” Atsumu licked his lips. He felt concern well up inside him, but he prayed to gods that Tobio wouldn’t agree.

“No… Just give me a second.” Tobio replied after sometime. 

He waited till Tobio was ready again, and continued to finger him carefully. He twisted his fingers and Tobio lied down flat on his front, sucking in Atsumu’s fingers even deeper. 

“Nrhgg…. God ‘Tsumu.” 

“Tobio, please temme…” “Put it in!” They both said at the same time. 

“Put it in, ‘Tsumu! Now!” Tobio demanded, looking back at him. 

He didn’t have to be told thrice, he opened the silver packet with his mouth and rolled on the condom with trembling fingers. He poured more lube on his length and lined up the head at Tobio’s entrance. For the past few mins, he had been dying for this, all the nervousness replaced by burning desire to be inside Tobio. He needed this badly. 

“Relax, baby.” He didn’t know he was telling it to Tobio or himself. 

“I am relaxed, ‘Tsumu. Want you…” Tobio looked back at him with a strange ache in his eyes. 

Those eyes were gonna be the death of him, he knew it!

Atsumu took a deep breath and slowly pushed the head inside, looking down he could see how the rim was stretched around it and groaned at the visual. Tobio had gone completely still, his body covered in sweat, he looked back once again. 

“More.” Tobio whispered. 

_I will give ya everything._

Atsumu traced his hands on Tobio’s back, stopping at his waist to hold it as he pushed more of his length inside. Tobio was sucking him in, enveloping him in those soft walls, like he was made to take him in, like this is where Atsumu belonged. He had never felt anything like this, and just in a few seconds, he could imagine himself already being addicted to it. He stayed like that for sometime before setting a slow pace. 

Tobio was clutching hard at the sheets, hiding his face in the pillow. Atsumu got scared that he was hurting him and pulled out immediately, he turned Tobio around to face him. Tobio covered his face with his hands to hide from his view. 

“Tobio? Didja get hurt?” He asked worriedly as he removed those hands covering the beautiful face, getting on top. 

“We... finally connected completely…” Tobio looked at him with eyes full of passion and tenderness. 

“Oh Tobs…” Atsumu kissed him, channeling all the love he was feeling in the kiss. 

He would never be able to stop being amazed at how Tobio always said the right things, whether it was expressing them with his words, or his sapphire eyes. 

Sitting up, he put both of Tobio’s legs on his shoulders and entered him again, maintaining eye contact, and set a steady rhythm of fucking him. He wanted to take his time, but the way Tobio was looking, completely flushed and needy below him, he couldn’t help but speed up some. 

Tobio closed his eyes and took Atsumu in like that was all he had been waiting for a long time. Atsumu put a pillow behind Tobio’s lower back and increased the pace, and Tobio cried out at the change of angle, curving his back and straining his neck muscles. 

“Oh god… There ‘Tsumu… Right there!” 

And Atsumu carried on to take him just like that till Tobio’s words became incoherent and he came with a loud wail, spattering his stomach and all the way to his chin. Tobio came without any touch to his cock, just with getting fucked by Atsumu; He squeezed hard around Atsumu’s length, and the visual combined with the tightness surrounding him, Atsumu soon followed after him. 

“Tobio! Fuck!” He covered Tobio completely, falling down on top of him. 

Tobio spread his legs and hugged him, kissing him through his orgasm. They kept on holding each other for a long time. Atsumu didn’t want to move from Tobio’s warmth, and it seemed like Tobio had the same thought. 

“Stay inside.” He murmured against Atsumu’s ear, scratching Atsumu’s back with his fingers. 

Atsumu obliged by holding him tighter. 

They had done it twice more by the end of the day, and after a quick dinner had gone to bed early in the evening, as Atsumu could see Tobio was feeling completely exhausted. They had chosen to sleep on Tobio’s twin sized bed, and let go of taking out futons to lay on the floor. Atsumu didn’t mind the tight fit, despite the bed being small for two almost 6ft boys, since it only meant for him to hold Tobio even closer. 

He was spooning Tobio from behind and felt himself getting excited, but didn’t want to disturb his sleepy boyfriend, though he couldn’t help but tease him. 

“I wanna fuck ya all day and all night, Tobio…” He murmured against Tobio’s hair, blowing them gently. He wasn’t completely lying. 

“No thanks. I like walking.” Tobio replied sleepily. 

Atsumu laughed out loud and covered them both with a blanket. 

“Though we can try the other way around tomorrow.” Tobio faced him with a smile. 

“Sure, if that’s what ya want.” Atsumu kissed him. 

“Hmm..” Tobio closed his eyes and snuggled into Atsumu.

“I love you, ‘Tsumu.” He added quietly. 

“I love ya too, Tobs. So very much.” Atsumu replied as he closed his eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Along the Years**

  
  


“I’m a setter, after all.” 

Tobio looked at the other side of the court. How could he not? He couldn’t take his eyes off the boy whom he had encountered not long ago. Not many people might have noticed, but with the perfect form Atsumu had set the last ball, stirred complete awe inside him. He wanted to go under the net and kiss those smiling lips.

_It’s you Atsumu, who will push me to my limits. I am so glad I met you._

“I am glad, I came here too.” He told his teammate. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Tobio, ya can’t do that to me!” Atsumu shrieked on the phone. 

“You’ll be fine.” Tobio replied on the other end. 

“But, why do I gotta meet your entire team? They are scary, Tobio!” He continued his whining. 

“Because they wanna meet you. I will pick you up at the station.” The line went dead. 

He couldn’t have found someone who belonged to some other team? He cursed and mentally prepared himself to deal with the wrath of at least 10 Kita-San. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Yer still spinnin’ the ball a little!” Atsumu looked at his boyfriend from the side. 

“I am not! I did it perfectly this time.” Tobio looked at him frustrated. 

Atsumu went behind Tobio and held his hand in the position of serving the ball. 

“See. Your last two fingers are movin’ the ball just a lil’ when ya hit it. Keep it still while jumpin’, and ya have the perfect jump float serve.” He kept on holding that hand. 

“You are just finding reasons to touch me, aren’t you?” Tobio squinted at him. 

“Always.” Atsumu gave him the most innocent smile. 

  
  
  
  
  


“This is the last of it.” Tobio said as he put down the heavy box on the floor. 

He looked around Atsumu’s new apartment. It wasn’t too big, but it already felt like home. He especially loved the small balcony that opened up in the living room. They had spent the entire day moving Atsumu’s stuff, and he couldn’t wait to finish arranging everything and get some much needed food and sleep. 

“Come here, Tobio.” He heard Atsumu shout from inside the bedroom. 

He followed the sound and found Atsumu fixing up the double bed. 

“Let’s make good use of it!” Atsumu told him with a huge grin on his tired face. 

Tobio rolled his eyes and went to help his idiotic but very lovable boyfriend with a smile of his own. 

  
  
  
  
  


Atsumu’s Tobio radar was going haywire. He thought he had surely lost him on the busy streets of Rio. He frantically went in search of his boyfriend, and found him being surrounded by a group of girls. 

“You have such exotic looks!” “I love your hair.” “You have such pretty eyes!” “Can you please give me your number?” He could hear multiple voices as he neared them. 

Tobio was standing amongst them with a blush on his face, scratching his head as he gave them a sweet smile. 

_Oh the audacity!_

“Excuse me, ladies. This man here has more important things to do.” He told them in perfect English, and in one swift move carried Tobio over his shoulder. 

“Put me down! Atsumu!” Tobio hit his back with his fists. Atsumu ignored it as he carried his innocent man further away from those predators, He just pretended that he had gone completely deaf. 

  
  
  
  
  


They were standing on the top observation deck of Tokyo tower. Tobio looked down at the glimmering lights below, and thought they looked just like golden flecks adorning Atsumu's eyes. 

“Look at that, ‘Tsumu! Those lights are as pretty as your flecks.” He grabbed Atsumu’s bicep to get his attention. 

“Really? Ya think so?” Atsumu looked down curiously. 

Tobio nodded in response. 

“Doesn’t the twilight sky look just like your blue eyes?” Atsumu pointed up. 

“It does?” 

“Yeah! Look how perfectly they blend together.” Atsumu looked at him with a serene smile. 

_Just like us._

He gave Atsumu a smile in return, and Atsumu turned them around to take a selfie together, along with the perfect background. 

  
  
  
  
  


“How’s it?”

Atsumu waited with bated breath as he looked at Tobio. After many tries and hours of lessons from his brother, he thought he had definitely succeeded in cooking Tobio’s favorite pork curry. 

“It’s perfect.” Tobio finally looked at him as he finished chewing. 

Atsumu blinked at him. Had he really pulled it off? Or was Tobio just trying to make him feel good?

“Yer lyin’!” He accused Tobio with a whine.

“I would never lie about this. Thank you so much, ‘Tsumu.” Tobio kissed him suddenly. 

When their lips parted, Atsumu could see that Tobio’s blue eyes were shining with complete adoration, and he thought he would put another hundred hours of work in cooking just to receive that look again. 

  
  
  
  
  


Tobio entered the bathroom and saw Atsumu standing outside the shower. He knew Atsumu wasn’t feeling well since morning, and was quite pissed about missing the practice. Atsumu could get really childish when that happened, and was capable of sulking for hours. 

He quickly got out of his clothes, pulling Atsumu under the spray with him, and silently got to work on shampooing his hair. Atsumu relaxed into his touch and bent his head back a little for more access. Tobio smiled to himself; It was Atsumu’s biggest weakness whenever he played with his hair, he loved this side of Atsumu, even when he was being difficult. He kissed Atsumu on the side of his forehead, and continued to gently massage his head. 

“I have made some vegetable soup. Let’s eat after shower and go to bed.” He murmured against Atsumu’s skin. 

“Hmm ‘kay.” Atsumu almost purred. 

“Are you crying?” He teased. 

“Nope! It’s the shampoo!” Atsumu blushed. 

“See!” Atsumu took the shampoo and started scrubbing it hard on Tobio’s hair. 

Tobio started shaking with laughter. It seemed like his boyfriend wasn’t sulking anymore. 

  
  
  
  
  


They were out for grocery shopping because his brother had given him a list of things to buy for tonight. Tobio had just signed his contract with Ali Roma and as much as it pained him, he wanted to celebrate it fully, so he had planned a big party with the help of Samu and his teammates. Everything was ready, but his idiot twin still wanted some last minute things. 

He was pushing the cart with Tobio sitting in it. Tobio was drinking milk from the carton as he relaxed and helped him with checking the list. 

“Excuse me, sir. Who gave ya the right to be this cute?” He bent down and kissed Tobio’s forehead. 

“I am not cute.” Tobio grumbled as he continued to sip the milk. 

“I disagree.” He threw a packet of white rice in Tobio’s lap. 

Suddenly, he felt Tobio tugging at his jacket. 

“Go to aisle 5, ‘Tsumu. Let’s get some pasta. I can practice making it with Osamu-San.” Tobio said excitedly. 

“Nope!” Instead, Atsumu rushed to the checkout counter, much to Tobio’s chagrin. 

He ended up buying the stupid pasta anyway; after telling Tobio to wait in the car, giving an excuse that he had forgotten his wallet inside. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Ya look really good in Black Jackals’ jersey.” Tobio heard Atsumu say as he got out of the bathroom. 

“Can I keep it?” He looked at Atsumu from the bed. 

“Keep all of them, baby.” Atsumu smiled as he joined him in the bed. 

He immediately took Atsumu in his arms. He didn’t want to think about Atsumu’s departure tomorrow, he had gotten used to having him around, and the thought of being all alone in this strange country again was making him extremely needy. 

“Your things are already packed, but 13 is my lucky number, so I am keeping this one with me.” He said to his other half as put Atsumu’s head on his chest and started massaging it. 

“Whatever ya want.” Atsumu replied somberly. 

Guess Atsumu must be feeling the same as him. They stayed like that for a long time, basking in each other’s touch. It was so silent that he could hear his and Atsumu’s heartbeats, he felt the rhythm lulling him into sleep. 

“Ti amo tanto, Tobio.” Atsumu mumbled after sometime. 

Tobio couldn’t stop a soft laugh escaping from his lips. 

“Did I say it right?” Atsumu looked up at him with a smile. 

“Sì, Amore mio.” He kissed Atsumu on top of his head and held him closer. 

Yeah, he would think of tomorrow when it arrived and not a second before. 

  
  
  
  
  


Atsumu had felt Tobio go silent since morning, and he wasn’t in much of a mood to talk either. When they finally arrived at the airport and got his luggage out of the cab, he knew he had to say something. 

“Call me as soon as you reach.” Tobio beat him to the punch. 

“Yea. Dun miss me too much.” He joked to cheer him up. 

“Jerk.” Tobio punched him in the chest. 

He hugged Tobio tightly and let go just as fast. They had gone silent once again as he and Tobio moved inside. Soon, it was time for his security check-in after getting the boarding pass. As he looked at Tobio waving him goodbye with sad eyes, he only had one thought in his mind. 

_Come home soon, Tobio._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate for Italian, so if there is a mistake or the sentence structure feels off, kindly forgive me. 
> 
> @Kamishira_Riku Here's the bottom Kags for you. :)
> 
> Iwaoi is getting their son in next chapter.


	6. Face to Face.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once in a while, all you need is your old senpais, and a new one too, especially when your heart is getting broken by the man you love the most.

Every step he was taking felt heavy, like walking in the fresh concrete, leaving a trail of wasted hard work. Kageyama Tobio always enjoyed the time after rain; the sun reappearing from behind the clouds, sometimes the colors of a rainbow painting the sky, the sounds of umbrellas snapping shut, people coming out from where they had taken shelter, kids playing in puddles, everything. Today, he didn’t want the rain to stop, but it had anyway. Soon after he left from Osamu’s place, the umbrella he was carrying had been rendered useless. Its weight too felt heavy in his hand as he closed it and entered the olympic village. Contrary to his inside world, everything outside was quite bright. He looked around, trying to distract himself from the inevitable scenario that was soon to take place, but nothing registered to his mind. People were out and about, enjoying their morning with friends and families. Tokyo City had done an amazing job with creating a temporary home for athletes, supporting staff, and their families. One could find anything they desired in the vast village of 110 acres, including cheating boyfriends. 

He stopped an electric car with the wave of his hand that would take him to the part where all the Japan’s athletes were staying. He got in the open space in the back and tried hard to focus on the scenery passing by. Tobio didn’t want to think about facing Atsumu, but every passing minute was taking him closer to his destination. He could feel bile rising in his throat and he pushed it down with swallowing repeatedly. His shoes made a loud noise as they landed on the pavement in front of their building. Tobio thanked the driver and stood there for a long time, just looking at the place in front of him, after the car left. Maybe Atsumu wasn’t even in the room, he probably had gone to early practice, since they still had a final match tomorrow. Tobio gritted his teeth hard, how long was he planning to be such a coward? He unclenched his jaw and took a deep breath, and entered the building. 

Tobio’s courage lasted only till he reached their room. He put the umbrella outside to dry and opened the door slowly. Despite having made up his mind, the moment he saw Atsumu’s guilt ridden face, his nausea returned back tenfold. He thought Atsumu would be out, but where would he go if not at the practice? Maybe to a certain redhead’s room? He thought he was prepared, but his thundering heart and sick stomach was telling a different story. 

_Not now. Don’t come near me._

“Don’t.” He could utter only one word and rushed to the bathroom, throwing his jacket on the floor in a hurry. 

As soon as he slammed the bathroom door shut, Tobio hunched over the toilet and emptied his stomach, tasting yesterday night’s whiskey and the breakfast he had with Osamu. His throat was burning, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Through the ringing in his ears, he could hear insistent knocking on the bathroom door. Under normal circumstances, Atsumu would have just rushed in, but nothing about today was normal. 

“Tobio, ya okay?” Atsumu asked worriedly. 

“Just give me a minute.” Tobio yelled back in a hoarse voice. He didn’t want Atsumu to see him in this state, not that he hadn’t seen Tobio sick before, but today he couldn’t be weak. He had already run off last night, and whatever the future might bring them, he would face it with at least some dignity left intact. 

After he was sure there was nothing left in his stomach, Tobio quickly got up and brushed his teeth. All the anger from last night had vanished, leaving an emptiness behind. He steadied his breathing, and turned the door knob. 

  
  


Worry. Panic. More worry. More Panic. 

Atsumu had survived the hell of those two emotions through the night, so this sudden burst of anger was more than welcome. He couldn’t believe it. Tobio had completely ignored his calls and texts and it turned out he was not even in the village. He had spent the night with none other than his own twin. And why the hell ‘Samu didn’t call or message him? Did Tobio already tell him about what he saw? And even if he did, ‘Samu would have called him to demand answers. Not only that, Tobio had come back wearing his t-shirt. He already knew how close his brother and Tobio were, but after yesterday night’s events, could Tobio have gone and taken revenge on him? No. Neither of them were that shallow, but his own insecurity was taking an ugly form. 

He wanted to follow right after Tobio and demand some answers, but as soon as he heard Tobio vomiting, he stopped just outside the door. His anger had not decreased, but now concern was equally occupying his mind. What right did he have to get so mad after what happened? It didn’t matter whose fault it was, only that Tobio had seen him kiss somebody, and that somebody was Tobio’s best friend. He had every right to be upset, but Atsumu had thought he would at least have a fight on his hand, and not Tobio running away from him. Not to mention, Tobio had run straight to his brother. 

As soon as he saw the bathroom door open and Tobio looking at him, Atsumu’s hand went to Tobio’s t-shirt. He grabbed him by the front, crumpling the fabric, and pinned him against the wall near the door. 

“Take it off!” Atsumu demanded desperately. 

He had already been worried about losing Tobio, and what he had learnt so far was not at all helping in calming down his worries. 

“What the fuck!” Tobio looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Take it off, I said!” He started pulling at the hem of the t-shirt. 

“You are crazy!” Tobio shouted and pushed Atsumu off of him.

“Where were ya?” Atsumu had to confirm. 

“Does it matter? And by the way you are behaving, it looks like you already know.” Tobio replied with hard eyes, challenging him to say anything further. 

“God Tobs, I have been lookin’ for ya everywhere. I called ya at least a hundred times! Couldja not pick up even once? Didja know how worried I was?” Atsumu’s voice broke, his breaths coming in short gasps. Even he could hear the despair in his voice as he ran his hand through his hair. 

“I had to… I had to be somewhere that wasn’t here.” Tobio averted his eyes and focused them on the curtains fluttering against the window right beside their joined beds. Tobio hated AC, and if it was possible to keep the windows open, he would always go for that. Atsumu thought it was funny the kind of things you remembered in such tense situations. He had left the windows open through the storm, not caring if it drenched the insides of their room, or his side of the bed. 

“And it had to be at ‘Samu’s?” He asked in a quiet voice. 

“Look. As I said, does it matter? Besides, I was drunk out of my mind. I didn’t even know I was at his place till I woke up in the morning.” Tobio was still not looking at him.

“Does he?” 

“You mean does he know that you were kissing somebody who wasn’t me?” Tobio cut him off before he could finish, looking sharply at him. 

He would worry about dealing with his brother later. First, he had to take care of what was right in front of him. 

“Tobs… I’m… I am really sorry. It was a misunderstanding’.” Atsumu pleaded and went closer to his boyfriend, putting his trembling hands on Tobio’s cheeks. 

“A misunderstanding that involved you shoving your tongue down his throat?” Tobio hissed through his teeth, anger burning in his eyes. Atsumu could feel Tobio’s face muscles move beneath his hands, but even in his angry state Tobio wasn’t pushing him away, for which he was glad. 

“God. I am sorry, baby. Wouldja believe me if I told ya that it wasn’t my fault?” Atsumu closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together.

“Are you really gonna blame it on him?” He felt Tobio’s breath ghost over his lips. 

“Yes! I am. I am gonna blame him for yesterday.” Atsumu moved his face back and looked sincerely in Tobio’s eyes. 

“And before that?” Tobio whispered with hopeful eyes. 

Atsumu was done with lies, and if yesterday was any indication, they could be exposed at any moment. Besides, he didn’t have it in him to lie to Tobio anymore, he just had to come clean. He owed Tobio at least that much, and he knew what he was about to reveal would probably dim the lights in those blue eyes that he loved so much, but Tobio deserved his honesty. 

“Once.” He replied back in a silent voice, trying not to lose eye contact. 

“When?” 

“Tobio... Don’t…” 

“I asked when!” Tobio finally lost his composure and pushed him away. 

“Last year. His birthday.” Atsumu looked at the floor while replying. He had hoped that Tobio didn’t ask him that question. For him details were irrelevant, but Tobio wouldn’t let go that easily. He has always been stubborn like that.

  
  


_His Birthday._

Tobio couldn’t breathe. It had been a particularly difficult day for him. He remembers being all alone and so far away from home. So far away from Atsumu. Everyday in his waking hours, he kept on missing the warmth of his arms, his certain smiles that were only reserved for him, the simplest of a touch from his fingers that broke out goosebumps on his skin, and he had been missing Atsumu’s emotional outbursts too. It was way too lonely without him in the silent house. Even in his sleep, he would hug the big pillow and pretend it was his boyfriend who was 9712.83 KM away from him. Yes, he had counted the exact distance. 

When he had seen his two favorite people together through the screen, his pang of loneliness had become a stabbing knife, which was cutting through his heart in a slow motion. He thought he would lose it on the phone, so he had made short work of finishing the call, and only then broken down. He was sure Atsumu had made a lot of good food that day and not only the cake. He was glad he had someone to share it with, especially he was glad that Hinata wasn’t alone on his birthday, and his extremely amazing boyfriend was keeping him company. But at the same time, when he looked at his empty house and equally empty kitchen, he had wished so badly that Atsumu was there, making a mess of the entire kitchen while complaining continuously, but nonetheless making something so delicious as a result that he would endure cleaning the aftermath a hundred times. He had looked through his bare refrigerator, and grabbed the milk carton, which was getting over by the way he could hear the sloshing sound at the bottom. He had gotten into his running gear, and went for a long run after that, stopping at the only open supermarket to stock up on more milk and whatever he could understand in Italian. He had run back home too, carrying the weight of all the groceries, the more tired he was, the better. Because days were lonely but the nights were lonelier even, and it was barely evening. 

And it had been a terrible night when he finally went to bed early with nothing else to do. His body was aching all over, and his sore muscles were screaming for some rest, but every time he closed his eyes, he ached for someone’s presence beside him, and that someone was at that time warming up his friend’s bed, holding him. The cool breeze coming from the open window was doing nothing to help his heated body, he had yanked the blanket to the side in frustration, and taken out his cock from his shorts, taking it in his right hand, trying to find some kind of relief. But after ten minutes of stroking it in a way he liked it, he was still not feeling any spark. Something crucial was definitely missing, and it was his desire to be filled, as much as liked taking Atsumu, he liked it even more when he felt the familiar weight on top of him, taking him till he couldn’t be filled further and then some more. He had searched through the variety of toys they had collected through the years, picking one that was closest to Atsumu’s size, but it had done nothing to satiate him when he had finally come, crying out Atsumu’s name in the pillow. 

Lost in his thought, he moved and sat down on the edge of one of the beds. The ones he and Atsumu shared, but what does it matter when his boyfriend has already shared someone else’s bed. Someone very close to him. Should he have never left Japan? Could that have prevented it? But, he was lonely too. Wasn’t he? And he hadn’t made that choice, it wasn’t like he didn’t understand when two of his teammates were showing quite some interest in him, but Tobio had always loved Atsumu more than anyone to pay them any mind. But, here he was, facing the truth of the choice Atsumu had made, and the choice Hinata had participated in. His boyfriend and his best friend. He could demand it, but he would probably never receive the answer to what he had done to deserve it. It was only when Atsumu came and sat in front of him on the floor, he came out of his daze. Tobio could feel the warmth of his hands even through the fabric of his pants, from where Atsumu had put both his hands on his thighs. 

“Tobio, say somethin’.” Atsumu gulped visibly, a sweat drop trailing down his Adam's apple. 

“Did you like it?” Tobio asked, not understanding why he even wanted to know that. 

“Don’t.” Atsumu replied, blinking up at him. A tear still fell down from his right eye. The eyes that Tobio always loved to look at. 

“Did you or did you not? It’s a simple yes or no question.” He snapped back at Atsumu. There were a lot of emotions battling inside him, but why the hell was curiosity taking over?

Atsumu laid his head in Tobio’ lap instead of answering, moving his arms to Tobio’s lower back to hold him. Tobio could feel his pants getting soaked with silent tears, and he lost it. How dare Atsumu cry when it was because of him they were in this situation? He pulled hard at those golden locks, making Atsumu look up at him. He bent down and crashed his lips against him, tasting the saltiness on them. Taking advantage of his gasp, he pushed his tongue inside, as if that would ascertain his claim. Atsumu relented fast and straightened on his knees to kiss him back. He could feel Atsumu’s hands moving from his lower back to the back of his neck and his face, but wherever those hands touched, he felt them leaving fiery trails on his skin. He wanted to forget and believe that Atsumu was his and his alone, but the sounds coming from his mouth or the feel of his lips, or even the hair tickling his face were not enough to make him forget what he saw last night. Tobio didn’t even want to think about what exactly happened that night almost a year ago. 

He moved his face away suddenly, trying to catch his breath. Atsumu looked at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, and Tobio so wanted to slap that beautiful face of his. 

“Doesn’t feel like that’s mine only anymore.” He instead spoke coldly and moved towards the closet, pushing Atsumu away from him. 

“Tobio, whatcha doin’?” Atsumu followed behind him, and asked alarmingly when he saw Tobio taking out his suitcase and putting his clothes in it. 

He had been lucky when he encountered Umi-san and Sakusa-san while coming up. The duo was exiting the players’ lounge and called out his name. Tobio had immediately gone to talk to them and requested his teammate from Adlers if he could share his room, also begging Sakusa-san to take his place with Atsumu, giving them some vague reason for a fight between him and Atsumu. But if he stayed here any longer he would definitely have a heart attack, because he could feel the pressure increasing and his chest was actually hurting badly. He had to get away, even for a while. 

“Tobio, where the fuck are ya goin’?” Atsumu grabbed his wrist and turned him so that they were facing each other. 

“To stay with Kourai.” Tobio inhaled deeply and replied. 

“No. No. You can’t! Stay here with me, Tobs. Let’s talk it out. Beat me if ya have to. Kick me if ya have to. Or don’t even talk, but don’t leave!” Atsumu crushed him in an embrace. He was sobbing on his shoulders. 

Tobio hugged him back, feeling the tremors pass through Atsumu’s body. 

“Atsumu, I love you so much. You don’t know the depth of my love. Sometimes… Sometimes… It even scares me how much I love you… But it hurts so much… So much! It hurts just looking at you right now.” Tobio let go of his tears, his voice breaking. 

“I am so so sorry, Tobio. Please temme what do I have to do to make ya stay? I will do anythin’.” Atsumu released him, only to wipe his tears. 

“Nothing you do matters for now. Can you go back in time and change the past? No right?” He grabbed Atsumu’s hands and wrenched them away from him.

“Don’t leave… Please…” Atsumu circled his arms around his stomach, hugging him from behind as he turned back to finish packing his clothes. 

“I can’t… Just let me go for now, ‘Tsumu.” Tobio looked back at Atsumu, trying to make him understand how much it was hurting him. 

“No... I won’t!” Atsumu hugged him tighter. “I love ya, Tobio... Please. I am so fuckin’ sorry.”

“It hurts, ‘Tsumu. It hurts so much.” Tobio wailed. His body shaking with the force of his sobs. He could feel Atsumu’s lips move against his neck, ears and his hair, wet with his own tears. “I know. I am sorry, I will do anythin’... Don’t go… I love ya, Tobio. I love ya too much to let ya go easily.” Atsumu cried too. 

“It hurts… It hurts, ‘Tsumu.” He clutched at his chest. 

“Let go of him.” Tobio heard someone order from the door of their room. Had he forgotten to close the door? 

_Oikawa-San?_

And he wasn’t alone. Iwaizumi-San and Wakatoshi senpai were standing behind him, all giving him worried looks, and staring daggers at Atsumu.

  
  
  
  
  


Oikawa didn’t expect to find Tobio in such condition. When he had heard everything on the phone from Shoyo, he had immediately called Iwa-Chan and decided to meet up with Tobio in the morning. Whatever the history might be between them, he wouldn’t let some pissed hair asshole hurt Tobio-chan, and that little shrimp had gone to stay with his old friend from Nekoma, and good thing too, because he wanted to toss that shorty across the oceans, all the way back to Brazil. 

As soon as he woke up, he had discussed with his coach about taking some time out, and after briefing his team he had left to where Japan’s National Volleyball Team was staying. He didn’t understand at first why he was feeling such protective instincts, but after what had happened with him and Tobio-Chan in middle school, he realized he was way past his old insecure self. It might have taken him a long time, but he was ready to be the senpai Tobio deserved. And if it had to come in the form of consoling him when Tobio was having relationship troubles then so be it. 

He had met up with Iwa-Chan in the players’ lounge, and together they had decided to go to Tobio’s room, who apparently had just arrived a while ago. So, Tobio-chan had spent the night somewhere else, had he? Oikawa could understand why though, if what he had heard from Shoyo was true. Despite what people said, Tobio-chan was extremely sensitive. His observant eyes had noticed all the changes happening in him during the school, and after his friends had abandoned Tobio, he had somehow become more attuned to people’s emotions in his Karasuno years. Most of the credit definitely went to Shoyo, but after what he did yesterday, Oikawa didn’t think he would be able to appreciate him again. 

Just when they were about to leave, Ushijima had come up to them, startling him. Of course, he had expected Ushijima to be there, but he was hoping not to talk to him if possible. 

“You are not gonna start again, are you? You should have stayed in Japan or something like that?” He taunted Ushijima, getting a blank look in return.

“Are you guys going to check on Tobio?” The man had instead asked in return. Oikawa could hear concern dripping from his voice. 

“Yea. What’s it to you?” He had glared back at him. 

“Be nice, Shittykawa.” Iwa-chan had snapped at him. Some things never changed. There was comfort in that familiarity regardless. 

“What? He started.” He turned his head away with a pout. 

“No, he didn’t!” Iwa-chan scolded him. 

“Anyway, I just wanted to make sure that Tobio was okay. He had a lot to drink yesterday night and he refused to come back to the village, so I had to leave him with Osamu-kun.” Ushijima interjected before their bickering could go any further. 

That surprised Oikawa immensely. Talk about being shocked was more like it, but he let it go. Tobio and Ushijima were in the same team before, plus they were representing Japan together, it was only natural they had some sort of bond, it irked him though. It also meant Tobio had been out the entire night with boyfriend’s brother, well this was getting more complicated than he thought. 

“Hmph. Follow us then!” He instead turned toward the exit and immediately came to a stop. 

“Where is his room again?” Oikawa scratched his head and looked at Iwaizumi with a cute smile. 

Hajime just rolled his eyes and started leading them, while Ushijima covered up his laugh with a cough. 

He could hear Tobio’s cries all the way out in the corridor, it was undoubtedly Tobio’s voice. He rushed ahead to the source of the sound, finding the room door open. His blood instantly boiled at the sight before him, even back in middle school he had not seen Tobio break down like this. Tobio was literally begging and crying to his bastard boyfriend, and when he uttered the last words, Oikawa completely lost his composure. 

“Let go of him.” He said to Atsumu in a voice that would have frozen any normal human being. 

“Oikawa-san?” Tobio wiped his tears and looked at him with a surprised face, after getting out of Atsumu’s hold. 

“Iwa-chan, get Tobio-chan out of here.” He looked at his friend seriously. For once he was glad that Hajime didn’t question him or refuse him as he moved toward shocked Tobio. 

“Iwaizumi-san, where are we going?” Tobio asked when Iwa-chan grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exit. At least he wasn’t crying anymore. 

“Where are ya takin’ him?” Atsumu must have realized what was happening, because he instantly grabbed Tobio’s other hand. 

“Ushijima, are you just gonna stand here or be useful? Go pack Tobio’s remaining things.” Oikawa ordered the man beside him. The man looked at him without giving anything away, only his jaw ticking was the indication of him taking any offence. 

“Fine, but I am doing this for Tobio. Not because you told me to.” He gruffly said and went to finish the task Tobio had started. 

Oikawa could feel the vein in his forehead pulsing as he focused his attention back to the Trio. Tobio’s eyes were moving between Iwaizumi and Atsumu. He looked like a fish out of water, gaping at him when his eyes finally settled on Oikawa. 

Oikawa swiftly moved and snatched Tobio’s hand out of Atsumu’s hold. 

“What are ya suddenly so concerned ‘bout him?” Atsumu taunted him. 

“At least, I didn’t cheat on him.” Oikawa replied with his charming smile, looking at the man with all the hate he could muster. 

Ushijima was there in an instant, grabbing Atsumu’s t-shirt with his right hand, and his left hand raised to slap the startled man. Tobio moved at the lighting speed, catching Ushijima’s wrist before it could connect to Atsumu’s face. 

“Toshi senpai, don’t!” He begged. Some sort of silent communication passed between the two and Ushijima released Atsumu just as fast. He shook his head in exasperation and went back to packing Tobio’s things. 

“You okay?” Tobio checked on Atsumu. Why was he still trying to protect the jerk?

“Yea, I am fine.” Atsumu replied to him with trembling lips. Tobio nodded and moved back to Iwaizumi. 

“Don’t go, Tobio.” Atsumu pleaded to Tobio’s back. 

“Don’t stop me, please.” Tobio released his breath and left with Iwaizumi, leaving the three of them alone in the room. Atsumu tried to follow after him, but Oikawa stopped him by moving to the door and blocking the exit. 

“Don’t act all high an’ mighty. I know all ‘bout how ya treated Tobs.” Atsumu gave him a death glare. 

“How can I not? I am the great king, after all. But don’t you worry about that. We are not in middle school anymore.” Oikawa replied back sweetly, his eyes hardening. The two setters kept on staring at each other, neither willing to back down. 

“Look. Let him be for now. Do you really want to stress him more by being with you? I am not trying to steal him away, but he needs to make a decision without being emotionally unstable, and he certainly can’t do it when he is in your presence.” Oikawa finally sighed, trying to reason with the man. 

Atsumu finally averted his eyes just as Ushijima emerged from the bathroom, getting Tobio’s toiletries and throwing them in the full bag. He zipped it shut and joined them, Atsumu refusing to meet his eyes. Oikawa looked at Ushijima and nodded, making a room for him to exit, and leaving the room with him. 

“Get the fuck outta here.” The door slammed on their faces. 

Oikawa could care less about Atsumu’s anger, he gave a final glance to Ushijima and turned to leave, Ushijima moving in the opposite direction. 

“Oikawa, he better not come back here more broken than he left.” He heard Ushijima warn from behind and instantly looked back. Ushijima stared at him as if to challenge him or contradict him, giving a tiny smile he turned around the corner in the hallway. 

_How dare he!_

“Come back here, you farmer boy. Who do you think you are talking to?” Oikawa rushed after him, only to find the space empty. Cursing under his breath, he left the place. Irritated by how easily Ushijima still got under his skin. 

He found Iwa-Chan and Tobio-Chan arguing outside the building. Iwa-chan was trying to shove a bottle with pink liquid in Tobio’s hands and Tobio was refusing to take it. It was most probably powdered electrolytes dissolved in water, and by the look of it, it was either cherry or watermelon flavored. Oikawa instantly made a face, he too hated the taste. 

“It’s disgusting, Iwaizumi-San!” Tobio was pouting.

“It’s good for you, Kageyama, and you must be dehydrated. Just drink it.” Iwaizumi ordered. 

“No. Don’t wanna.” Tobio made a face and turned away from Iwaizumi. 

“Whether you like it not is irrelevant. One way or another I will make you drink it, even if I have to shove it down your throat.” Iwaizumi said sternly and grabbed Tobio’s face, squeezing his mouth to get it open. 

Oikawa felt a bout of jealousy shoot through him at the display. Iwa-chan had always been a good senpai to Tobio-chan, and he felt like he had missed out on a lot. Now more than ever, since Iwa-chan was Tobio’s athletic trainer. The two of them had yet to notice him, so he saw the opportunity and jumped on Tobio’s back, wrapping his legs around him and putting his hands around his shoulders to get into the piggy back position. Tobio stumbled a bit, but instinctively held onto his thighs. 

“Look at you Tobio-chan! You have grown so much. You have become even taller than your senpai.” He cooed in Tobio’s ear. 

“Oikawa-san! You scared me!” Tobio turned his head to glare at him. 

“Oikawa, get down.” Iwaizumi gave him a dark look. Could he loosen up a bit? Oikawa stuck his tongue out at his friend and released Tobio, getting down with a loud thump. 

“Iwa-chan, but really. See, how much our Tobio-chan has grown.” He ruffled Tobio’s hair, getting Iwaizumi’s smile in return. 

“What? Are you my mother, Oikawa-san? Tobio mumbled, pouting harder, his cheeks getting a healthy blush on them. Tobio had changed in so many ways, but in some ways he was still his adorable kouhai from junior high. 

“No, but I am your most favorite senpai!” He gave Tobio’s hair one last ruffle and released his head. 

“You are neither Suga-San nor Iwaizumi-San.” Tobio frowned at him cutely, and Iwaizumi laughed out loud. 

“Why you brat!” He went to attack Tobio’s hair again, but Tobio swiftly dodged and hid behind Iwaizumi. 

“Alright. Enough. Let’s go.” Iwaizumi told them both sternly. 

“Where are we going?” Tobio peeked from where he was hiding behind Iwa-chan. 

“To get the most delicious breakfast you could ever find.” Oikawa turned and hailed an electric car. 

“Is he sick and dying or something, Iwaizumi-San?” He heard Tobio ask Iwa-chan and smiled to himself. 

“Nah. Mostly he is just an idiot.” Iwa-chan replied back as the pair followed after him. 

Oikawa’s smile widened. He had been an idiot for sure, but as he said earlier, middle school had been ages ago. He was more than ready to mend this one relationship, which shouldn't have soured to begin with. And some things were better done face to face. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! I had to take multiple breaks while writing this. When I finally sat down to finish it, the stupid screen was getting all blurry. But here it is. I did it!
> 
> It was supposed to be an entire chapter of Atsumu and Tobio's confrontation and then Oikawa talking to Tobio, but it was getting way above 8000 words. So, I decided to divide it in two chapters. It still went above 5000 words. I am already halfway through in writing the second part, and should be able to update it in a day or two. 
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading!


End file.
